Cupids Arrow
by tommykayketchup
Summary: A completely made up fic on the lives on Naomi Campbell, and Emily Fitch.
1. Chapter 1

April 5th 2009;

Emily scribbled down at the top left hand corner of her lined paper. She had made a point of underlining the date in a separate coloured pen.

The girl sat next to her chuckled at her organisation. This was true. Emily Fitch was an organised girl. Everything had to be controlled and put in its set place.

When it came to her education, Emily was just as forthcoming. She had different coloured pens for different placed all her work into a file with separate coloured dividers matching her coloured pens. Katie Fitch; however, Emily's twin, was a complete opposite.

She had the 'party girl' mentality, and really couldn't care less about anything other than herself, make up, and , however, wasn't as interested in her education as her younger sister. She normally sat leaning on her hand and doodling love hearts into the margin of her few minutes she'd look up from her paper, and glance to her left; checking out the fit boy alongside her.

The twins had a strange affinity to each other. Neither of the twins had anything in common. Katie was into R&B, and Emily was into punk was into boys, Emily into girls. Katie liked nothing better than getting high and preferred Saturday night TV and just reading a nice book. They couldn't stand each other at the best of times like all siblings, but always had each others backs. Katie was in control and Emily preferred to follow.

Katie and Emily lived at home with their mother; Jenna, a beauty therapist, and father; Rob, a fitness have a little brother too, but like all little brothers, he's just irritating.

'Assignment time, guys. It's in for next Thursday. No excuses.' Craig announced.

Craig was their head of History at Roundview. Craig Hammerhead. They call him Sharkey, for obvious was a tall man, and he took great pride in his sideburns. He could have given Elvis a run for his money.

'Okay. You'll be working in pairs...which I am going to put you into randomly.'

He added extra emphasis on the word, randomly.

Craig was met by a chorus of groans, and 'oh sir's'

He pulled out a beanie hat from his draw and cut out strips of paper and handed them to the right half of the class.

'Write your names on the strip, and pass them forwards back to me..'

He collected in the strips of paper and added them into the beanie hat.

'Okay, lefties. Take a name, and pass the hat backwards.'

As the class passed around the hats, he wrote the names of the 'lefties' on the whiteboard.

'Okay, Freddie. Who've you picked?'

'Charlotte' he announced smiling at the girl on the other side of the room.

He wrote down 'Charlotte' next to Freddie's name and continued down the class.

'Katie?'

'I've picked Effy.' She smiled half pleased with herself.

Emily's heart landed in her throat. She hadn't yet been picked, and there were two people left. Thomas or no disrespect to Thomas, she was heavily praying she was paired up with the blonde haired girl. Emily had been in love with the blonde girl for what seemed like forever, and had no excuse to talk to potentially now.

'Please, please, please.' She wished to herself.

'Naomi. Who's on your paper?'

'Emily, sir.'

Emily forced herself not to look too enthusiastic at the mention of her name. She had now renewed faith in the big guy above. Her hands were shaking and her heart pounding heavily into her chest. For a small girl, she may well have shattered from the beating.

'You have until Thursday; you can have the rest of this lesson to get started. You can choose your own topic. Get on with it.'

Emily looked nervously across at the blonde girl who was packing up her bags and walking over to the nervous wreck of a girl.

'Hi...' Naomi smiled.

'Hey there…' Emily said immediately feeling stupid. 'I mean…hi.'

The blonde girl chuckled and sat down beside her.

Her knee softly brushing Emily's thigh.

A fire set off inside the redhead.

She could feel the pins and needles from the contact.

'So…what shall we do it on?' Naomi asked.

Emily blushed as her mind threw up all sorts of inappropriate images. God, Emily. Why are you such a teenage boy. She mentally scolded herself. 'Nazi Revolution, perhaps?' Emily suggested as she got the visual of the girl undressed and lying seductively, from her head. The girls sat together brainstorming for the rest of the categorised all of her notes into colour coordinated files and then continued to alphabetise them.

Naomi couldn't help but sniggering at the redhead.

'What? Oh…you're laughing at me. Great.' She said feeling slightly embarrassed.

'No…I'm not mocking you. I do that too. Only at home though.' Naomi smiled at the girl whose face had turned a similar shade of that of her hair.

'This will sound a bit forward, but do you fancy coming round mine later? We could finish this off, and get a pizza? Please. My mum has her friends from yoga around today. Please? Pretty please.' the blonde begged.

'Alright! You had me at pizza.' Emily grinned. Emily couldn't deny pizza. For a skinny girl, she thinks about food most of the day, and sex the rest of it.

Naomi proceeded to give her directions, but Emily had already switched off. She knew full well Naomi's house, and how to get there and 3 shortcuts depending on the time of day. Emily smiled to herself.

'Best day ever?'


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Fitch sat down on her sofa suffocating on her nerves. She had already been home for 2 hadn't yet forced herself to remove her coat or shoes, and had sat in the same position staring into space. She looked across at the clock on the wall.

6.10pm

She and Naomi had agreed to meet at Naomi's house at 7. Her mum would still be at yoga and they'd have an empty house to get some work done.

Emily was , nervous is an was petrified.

Time quickly flew past and before she knew it, Emily was setting off.

*

She found herself on the driveway of the Campbell household and took a moment to compose heard a knock coming from above her.

She took a few steps backward and arched her head looking for the source of the noise. There Naomi stood at the top left window, knocking and smiling. Emily grinned at the girl and lifted a hand and shyly waved. Naomi had since disappeared from the window and ran down to open the door.

'Hurry up! It's freezing. You'll let the cold in!'

Emily briskly walked to the door, and walked through to the hallway. Naomi shut the door behind her, and smiled.

'Shoes off, please.' She said with a giggle.

Emily removed her shoes and looked around.

'Aww. Is that you?' She questioned enthusiastically at a photograph of a blonde child with ice cream over her face.

'Tell anyone about that, and you're dead.' She said half seriously, feeling herself go bright red.

Naomi began her way up the stairs and motioned for Emily to follow her. Emily took each step slowly and cheekily allowed her eyes to roam over the blonde's body while her back was turned. Emily made her way into Naomi's bedroom and it was exactly how she would have room was minimalist.

It didn't look like a teenager's room. There were no games consoles, no music system, and no clutter lying around. Everything was neat and precise.

'So…where is everyone? Your mum and dad are out did you say?' Emily questioned.

'Mum is at yoga with the others.'

'Others…?'

'She gives people a place to live…there's 17 of us; me, my mum, and 15 random people without a home. Well…she takes them out sometimes to give me a bit of peace and quiet. A bit of space. Today is yoga day.'

Emily chucked at Naomi's dysfunctional life, and proceeded to take her folders and lined paper carefully out from her bag.

'So how do you want to do this?' Naomi questioned.

'Should we split it in half? You do the pros of Hitler's power over Germany, and I do the cons…or vice versa…whatever. And we'll just put both sections together….together.' She added.

Emily's mouth watered at together. She allowed herself to give a meek nod, before stretching herself out on Naomi's floor.

'Make yourself at home' Naomi said sarcastically.

'I will do thanks.' Emily responded with a cheeky smile.

They worked in almost complete silence for an hour. The silence being broken only when Naomi commented on Emily's childlike handwriting, and Emily giggling at Naomi mumbling to herself when she was rereading her work.

'Are you getting hungry yet?' Naomi asked barely looking up from her sheet.

'Yeah, actually I am.' Emily confessed.

Naomi climbed herself off of her bed and pulled out a laptop from under her bed.

'Oh, so you're not totally cavewoman then?' Emily giggled.

'Shush you' Naomi said giving her a slight glare before adding a cheeky giggle.

'What pizza do you want, Em?'

Emily's heart tingled at the sound of Naomi calling her Em.

'Sausage and Mushroom.' Emily added firmly. It's very rare that Emily gets a choice, so she chooses firmly.

Naomi pressed a few more buttons on her laptop and leant back down continuing with her work.

'If it's not here in 15 minutes we get it free.' She added with a smile.

The pizza arrived in 7 minutes sadly but it didn't stop the girls from enjoying it straight away.

'I'm dying for a wee, Em, could you put my laptop back under my bed in its case please.' Naomi begged as she ran out of the room.

Emily heard a door slam and she got up and reached under her bed for the eyes focused on a pile of papers hidden under her bed. Emily knew she was wrong for even contemplating looking…but she couldn't help it. Her hand reached out under the bed, and caught hold of the pile. She brought it forward towards her and took a glance. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock of what she was about to find. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again and again furiously at the magazine placed in front of her. The magazine which was covered top to bottom of naked women. She heard the door open, and threw them back under the bed, along with the laptop.

'Alright. So we'll just put these two together, edit them a bit so they flow and I'll type it up later for you, and print extra copies.' Naomi smiled as she walked back into the door.

Emily's face must have been red as Naomi immediately asked what was wrong.

'Nothing…just a bit…hot in here.' She lied.

'You're hot? It's freezing…um…want me to open the window?' she asked redundantly.

'No…no…don't worry.' Emily added.

'Let's just get this done, okay?'

Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Finally the girls had finished their essay.

'I'll hand it in tomorrow…see what he thinks, that way we've got time if it's not right.' Naomi said.

Emily sat in her own little daydream. Ever since she had found out about Naomi…she had new found confidence. She couldn't get the images of them together out of her mind. She knew it was weird to be thinking about her, especially as she was sitting next to her. But she couldn't help it, however; she was struck from her daydream.

'Em? Hello? You alright?' she questioned.

'Um…yeah. I should get going!' Emily announced jumping up catching Naomi unawares - the pair knocking heads.

'Ouch, shit.' Naomi said clutching her head over dramatically.

'Jesus. Sorry. I didn't know you'd move…' Emily said laughing holding her head in her hands.

'Ow. Am I bleeding? I'm gonna die. I'm concussed. I'm internally bleeding. Call an ambulance.' Naomi said laughing at herself.

'Drama queen!' Emily shouted slowly standing up this time.

'Let me check your head.'

She tenderly brushed Naomi's hair through her fingers, and softly caressed the skin. Naomi shivers, which Emily blames on the cold.

'You'll have a bump.' Emily announced, and apologised again.

Emily's hands were still entangled in Naomi's hair. Their faces were inches apart. Both girls couldn't tear their eyes away. Their warm breath hitting each others faces acting as a catalyst. They could both feel the passion. They could feel the tension between them. Emily took a deep breath, and composed herself. She took a brief sniff of Naomi's perfume, and pulled herself away.

'I should….' She looked deep into Naomi's eyes. 'Go…'

Emily picked up her bag, and walked to the door smiling at Naomi. She shut the door behind her, and a massive grin erupted on her face.

'She wants me.' She muttered to herself before letting herself out of the Campbell household.

Naomi stood still where she stood moments before. She couldn't bring herself to move. Her heart thumping in her chest.  
She was powerless to move. She was still captivated by the younger Fitch.

'What the hell was that?' she asked herself before smiling and throwing herself down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the partial gap in Naomi's curtains. Naomi felt the rays highlight her face and turned over; attempting to escape the morning. She was fighting a losing battle. The sun was getting the better of her, and eventually Naomi succumbed to her loss. She hated to admit it but she wasn't a morning person, and early mornings are the fucking worst. She climbed out of bed, and swiftly put on some clothes before rushing into the bathroom to pee.

'Note to self; don't sleep naked in April' she thought to herself whilst shivering.

She climbed back into bed, desperate for warmth and woke herself up with a stretch. She glanced at the clock on her bedside cabinet and grunted at the time.

5.15am.

Naomi knew she'd never get back to sleep now.

'Why can't I ever get decent nights sleep?' she asked herself.

She lay down and closed her eyes for a moment before thinking better of it. She contemplated going for an early shower but didn't want to wake up the 'disciples' as she aptly named them…since they all seemed to look like our saviour.

Naomi leant over the edge of her bed and reached her hand underneath feeling for her stash. She grabbed the first magazine she could flicked through the pages, and leant her head back. She allowed her hand to graze her body and work its way her head, she let her hand work its magic.

*

Naomi stood outside of the classroom waiting for the class to finish their lesson. She leant against the wall, and tapped her fingers on the door frame. Naomi was nervous. Something wasn't right. Naomi was never nervous. She could feel the palpitations of her heart drumming against her ribs. She felt sick. Deathly sick. She allowed her body to slide downwards against the wall, and sat slouched up against it. Naomi had turned her head to the left looking at the crowds of scene kids walking past.

By the time she turned back, Effy was sitting down next to her, painting her every move.

'Bloody hell, Eff.' Naomi said trying to stifle a scream.

Effy gave her one of her classic all knowing smiles.

'Whats up?' Naomi asked confused.

'I know, Naomi.'

'You…know what?'

Effy just smiled and nodded as she saw the Fitch twins heading their way. Naomi felt her cheeks going red and her heart was pounding fast. She was convinced everyone else could hear it beating. Why did Emily make her feel like that?

The door opened and the rabble left the room in a loud unforgiving hurry, scuffing thier shoes on the tidy white floors, barging past Naomi, casually swatting her with thier bags on the way past. Naomi gave a loud huff before making her way into the room. The class followed in the room and found their respective tables.

Naomi sat down and emptied the contents of her bag out onto the surface of her table. Pen in hand, she was ready to , this wasn't the case as Emily continued to distract her. The way she chewed her pen…The way her nose scrunched up when she was trying to remember something. The way she'd shyly put her hand up to answer the question. The smile on her face when she got the answer right… Naomi loved watching Emily work. But she wasn't sure why.

Emily looked up and noticed Naomi staring at her. She gave a little wave to distract her eyes, and a smile. Naomi smiled back foolishly, but increasingly felt embarrassed. She felt ashamed. She felt confused. Why was Emily making her feeling like this? What hold did she have over her?

Confusion taking control, and being utterly overwhelming Naomi tried her hardest not to cry but couldn't help the tears from flowing. Realising where she was, she left the classroom hastily without so much of a 'sorry sir.' The door slammed shut, and the room was filled with blunt silences.

'Is she alright?' Craig asked worriedly.

Emily bit her lip and fidgeted in her chair. Everybody looked as dumbfounded as each knew why Naomi was crying. Naomi didn't even know why Naomi was crying. This feeling was completely new to her.

'I'll go and check on her, sir.' Effy stated standing up and walking to the door.

As she got into the hallway she briefly checked left and right for signs of where Naomi went. She noticed the female toilet door slowly walked briskly to the toilets. She walked along the aisle and checked each cubicle. She came across a locked door, and a pair of shoes poking out from the recognised the shoes.

She continued walking to the next cubicle and climbed on the seat, to the window ledge, and walked across to Naomi, who in turn was sobbing on the sat down on the window ledge in silence and looked down at Naomi sympathetically.

'You alright?' Effy asked softly.

Her voice alone made Naomi look up.

Naomi felt the hurt. She felt the emotion in her voice, and knew Effy would have her back no matter what. Maybe it was time for her to tell someone. Maybe it was time for the great Naomi Campbell to open up and prove she has feelings. Naomi was clearly thinking things through in her mind. She wanted to stop feeling like she she needed Effy's help.

'I…' Naomi started before her voice broke away.

'It's about Emily, right?' Effy stated calmly.

Naomi looked at her dumbfounded.

'Don't worry. It's not obvious. I'm just a people watcher. I can tell these things.'

'I…just…I don't know how do deal…with this. I have all of these emotions…and I can't deal at all.' She cried in between sobs. 'It's too much.'

Effy climbed down from the ledge and leant over to give Naomi a much needed hug. 'As soon as you say it you'll feel a relief…or so I've heard…Jeremy Kyle does wonders…'

Naomi sniggered and proceeded to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. 'I'm not meant to feel like this. I don't let anyone…near me…I don't let anyone know me. And now…I like a girl! A girl! And…I'm sitting in the toilets crying. This isn't me.'

'Everyone needs a break sometimes. Everyone needs an outlet. You can't just bottle it all up inside, Naomi. Or…this happens.'

Effy chose each and every word carefully. She said each word with an emphasis. She hated seeing Naomi cry as much as Naomi hated crying.

'There's something about her, Effy. I don't know her…at all. I've known her properly…for about a day. But I know how I feel. And this is it.'

'Is she the only one you've felt like this about?' Effy asked cautiously.

'I've…I've not…I've never….Ugh. I knew that I liked women…I knew I was bi...but…I've never felt like this. Not with a man or a woman…' Naomi said rubbing at her eyes.

'You should talk to her about it…'

'No…'

'It's Emily. She's the nicest person in the world. Try her.'

'She's straight. Why would she want me all over her?'

'Well…maybe I'm not convinced she is? Like I said. I'm intuitive.

She gave Naomi one last hug and a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading back to the classroom.

'Well?' Craig asked.

'Um…she just needs some time alone…' Effy said nervously.

'Alright…guys carry on with your work please.'

Emily kept vying for Effy's attention. Effy knew she was being watched, and who by. She ripped off a piece of paper and scribbled down.

'Sir.' Effy stated before standing up and walking towards him. 'Can you check my work? I'm not sure if I'm doing it right.' She said carrying her book to him.

As she walked past Emily she dropped the piece of paper into her lap. Emily smiled at Effy, and continued to read the scrap paper.

'She's upset. She needs you. In toilets. Go now. Xxx'

'Um…sir? I'm not feeling well. Can I go see the nurse?'

'What's wrong with you?'

'Don't think you want to know sir…female stuff' Emily added thinking on her feet.

His face dropped, and went a funny pale colour.

The class giggled at his response. 'Go.'

Emily got to her feet, quickly packed her bag and went to the door. She turned back briefly and mouthed 'thank you' to Effy.

*

'Naomi? Are you in here?' Emily called as she reached the toilets.

She heard a variety of sniffing and a loud cough to clear her throat.

'Yeah, here.'

Emily found the cubicle, and opened the adjacent door.

She sat down on the floor leaning back to back with Naomi through the wall.

'What's wrong?' Emily asked. Her husky voice breaking with emotion.

'Effy sent you?'

'She said I should talk to you…'

'I asked her not to.' Naomi said redundantly.

'You don't have to tell me…but I don't know…maybe I can help…'

'You can't help, Emily.' Naomi said harshly.'Sorry…I didn't mean to be rude…I just meant…'

'You're gay, aren't you Naomi?' Emily asked bluntly.

'What the…' Naomi complained loudly. 'Does everyone know? Am I wearing a sign?'

'Relax. I was putting your laptop away and your porno stash toppled over…and I saw it. Don't worry. It's not obvious.'

'You didn't tell me though?' Naomi asked confused. 'Shit, this is so embarrasing. Jesus.'

'No…It's not a big deal. So you're gay? So what?' Emily said knowingly. Emily heard Naomi crying through the wall, and turned around.

She pushed her hand under the cubicle and groped around for Naomi's hand to join her own. 'Naomi…I'm gay. You're not alone.' Emily confessed.

Naomi sat there silent.

'I know what you're going through. So, if you decide you want to talk to someone…you can talk to me... whenever you want.'

Emily pulled Naomi's hand further, and grabbed a pen from her jeans pocket. She sketched her mobile number on Naomi's hand, and added a smiley face and a doodle.

'In case, you do want to talk.'

She gave her a peck on her hand and got up onto her feet. She left the toilets and broke into a smile. Her eyes filling with the tears from hearing Naomi so hurt. Naomi also got to her feet and opened the cubicle door.

Her hand was still tingling from the kiss. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, and made her way out of the toilets. Maybe life isn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi sat on the edge of her bed.  
She double checked her bag tipping it out onto her duvet.  
She had her makeup case, her phone, her purse and, perhaps most importantly, her passport.

She slipped on her shoes and ran back to the bathroom.  
This was now the fourth time she had checked her outfit in the mirror.  
She grunted and sighed and pulled at her shirt before giving up.

She grabbed her suitcase and her plane bag, and ran downstairs.  
'Mum, I'm ready. Can you drive me now?'  
Her mother parted lips with Kieran, Naomi's teacher, and picked up her car keys.  
'Have fun thar, lassy.' He said.  
Naomi gave him a nervous smile and walked away.

'Are you sure you've got everything?' Gina asked pulling away from the yellow house in their green fiat punto.

'Yeah…I think so…' Naomi muttered.

She was staring out of the window.  
She was nervous.  
Terrified, actually.  
Although she'd never admit it publicly, she had never been away from her mother for so long.

Gina was fully aware she was nervous, and knowing Naomi, decided not to push it any further.

They finally arrived at their destination, and in true Campbell style, they opted for a goodbye, and a smile.

Gina climbed out of the car and opened the boot for her.

'Have fun in Paris!' Gina called from the window knowing full well it would embarrass Naomi.

Naomi turned and glared a classic Naomi stare before walking away, struggling with her bags.

She walked down to the forecourts and into the main building.

'Ah! Naomi! Good morning to you!' Doug piped up.  
'Hi…' Naomi said.

She really didn't want to be here, and she really didn't fancy spending a week in Paris with Doug.

'Am I the only one here….?' Naomi questioned looking around at the empty hallways.

'No… a few of them are putting their bags and cases into the van.' He gestured to the other side of the building through the automatic doors.

She walked through, rolling her suitcase on the little plastic wheels on the bottom.

'Naomi! You came, whizzer.' Pandora squawked.

Naomi smiled at the group.

Freddie and Thomas were lifting everyone's bags onto the van.

Naomi looked down at the commotion on the floor and laughed at JJ and Cook wrestling on the ground.

Effy was leaning against the far wall having a smoke.  
She was analysing the growing number of people around the van.

Naomi bit the bullet and went to talk to the brunette.  
'Hey..there…I wanted to say…'  
'Don't Naomi. I didn't do anything. You did…'  
'Sorry?' Naomi asked dumbfounded.  
She loved Effy but she could be so confusing sometimes.

'Yesterday. I didn't help you. I didn't do anything to help. I gave you an ear. You're the one that took the first step and told someone. So…if you want to tell someone thank you…then tell it to yourself.'

'How did you know I was going to thank you? Maybe I was going to tell you about my gay admiration for you?' she mocked at herself.

'I know everything, Naomi. And I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to 'do me'. Everyone else does.'

Naomi couldn't help laughing at Effy's modesty.

Effy allowed herself to laugh before stubbing out her cigarette on the adjacent wall.

As they were heading back, Naomi saw the glisten of red hair she had been waiting for.  
The Fitch twins had arrived.  
Both of the girls were wearing short skirts and sunglasses.  
Naomi's heart raced; pounding in her chest.

Effy looked across and smiled.  
'So, did you tell her?'  
'She knows…I'm into girls. That's enough for now.'  
'You'd be good together you know.'  
'Ef, she's straight.' Naomi pleaded, refusing to believe Emily's own admittance.  
'I very much doubt that.' She said walking off.  
Naomi watched her walk away to Freddie, slipping her hand into his back jeans pocket.

She slowly walked up to the group when Doug held up a clipboard and his magic megaphone.  
Naomi just prayed he kept it away from his trousers this time.  
She remembered cringing.  
'When I call your names, get onto the van! We're about to start our magical Roundview journey to Paris!' Doug sung comically.

Harriet, the head teacher woman, was dressed up in her trackies and trainers.  
'It's a school trip, love, not a PE lesson.' Naomi mocked in her head.

The class fell silent as Doug reeled off a list of names.

'McClair, Frederick'  
'Tomone, Thomas.'  
'Cook, James.'  
'Greene, Charlotte'  
'Fitch, Katie.'

Naomi's attention was taken as the elder Fitch walked onto the bus waggling her arse around.  
Naomi wasn't sure why she paraded around so much.  
It wasn't as if she even had an amazing bottom.  
It was average.  
Naomi had seen better.  
She knew Katie would hate for her sister to beat her at something, but Naomi had to admit Emily's bottom was far more entertaining.  
Naomi couldn't help looking at Emily. Emily's sunglasses aiming in the direction of the blonde, and a faint smile passed her lips.

'Moon, Pandora.  
'Stokes, Sarah'  
'Campbell, Naomi.'

Naomi's eyes blinked as her name was called and she immediately broke eye contact with the younger twin.  
She made her way to the bus, and climbed the three short steps.

JJ and Cook had already sat together.  
Freddie was obviously saving a space for Effy.  
Katie was sitting on her lonesome but there was no way in hell Naomi would sit next to her.  
Besides, that space was obviously reserved for Emily.

Naomi would rather sit next to Doug with his quips about the welsh, and his intolerance for rhubarb.  
She makes her way past Thomas and Pandora who are connected at the lips once more.  
Naomi makes her way to the front of the bus, and climbed into an empty seat.

She pulled a book out of her bag, and begins to spend the morning the same way as she intends to spend the holiday;  
Ignoring the fuckwit's she's with.


	5. Chapter 5

Or not as Naomi inevitably found out.  
The younger Fitch climbed onto the bus and made her way down the aisle scanning for empty seats.  
She was the last name to be read and allowed onto the bus.

'Em. Over here' Katie called out.  
Emily looked across to her elder sister.  
She glanced at the front of the bus, and noticed Naomi sitting alone.

Emily gave Katie a smirk and continued her way up to the front of the bus.  
'Bitch' she heard muttered from behind her.  
Emily continued walking and swiftly gave her sister the finger.

Emily got to Naomi's seat and stood watching her.  
She was deep in thought.  
'You read for fun?' Emily scoffed as she saw the title.

Great Expectations.

'Yeah? So?' Naomi added barely lifting her eyes from the page.  
Emily continued to stare.

Naomi eventually cottoned on, and removed her bag from the chair adjacent to her.

'Thanks...' Emily said sitting down. 'I thought I was the only one that read for pleasure.'  
She smiled and pulled out a copy of 'Of mice and men' and smirked.

'You're...sitting next to me…and not Katie?' Naomi questioned shocked.

'It's boring, Naomi. We're always together...besides. I like your company better.' Emily grinned.

Naomi was speechless. She allowed herself to mutter a word similar to 'oof' and gave a goofy smile before hiding herself back in her book to save any embarrassment.

'Anyways, Naomi. You've got the best end of the deal.' Emily smiled.  
'How's that?' She laughed.

She opened the zip of her bag and showed the contents to the blonde beside her.

'Holy sh-'  
'Language, Naomi' came sternly from the front of the bus.  
'Sorry, Doug.' Naomi muttered.

The front seats were made up of Doug, the main driver, Harriet, and Josie.  
Kieron was not allowed to go.  
'Something about French Police warrant or something.' Naomi said to herself.

'How many sweets you want, Em?' She asked exasperated.

Inside the bag were many many bags of sweets.  
Sweets of all varieties.  
There was a large handful of different types of chocolate bars.  
7 bottles of coca cola, and a lunchbox filled with sandwiches.  
'Don't say I don't come prepared.' Emily laughed at herself.  
'EM. THROW US SOME SWEETS.' Katie called from the back.  
Emily turned round and scowled.  
She fiddled into her bag and found the smallest packet she could find.  
'I hate liquorice allsorts. She can have them.' she smiled and turned around to face her twin.

'K. Catch.'  
'Em. I cant catch. You know I'm shit at PE.'  
'Language, miss Fitch.' she was reprimanded.  
'Sorry, Douglas.' She called flirtatiously.  
Naomi saw him blush through his rear view mirror.  
'God. What is it with her.'

Emily threw the packet which fell graciously from Katie's hands and rolled back down to the front of the bus.

'Ooh. Liquorice. My fave' Josie said opening the packet.

Emily could hear Katie scoff.  
She turned round and shrugged.

'Before we set off...we'll do a passport check. We don't want to have to leave anyone at Dover!' Doug called.

Everyone ruffled through their passenger bags.

Harriet walked from the front of the bus collecting all of the passports.  
As per usual there was one idiot that didn't have theirs with them.  
This time, the idiot was Pandora.  
'I wuz sure it wuz there when I left this morning, innit Ef.' She said rummaging through her bag.  
Effy sighed and handed Harriet two passports.  
'You left it in my mum's car. I wanted to see how long it'd take you to realise, you daft cow.'

The bus erupted into laughter and Pandora went bright red.  
She leant her head onto Thomas' shoulder who kissed her head.

'Best get started!' Emily said cheerfully and pulled out a bag of jelly babies.

She took a handful and placed the bag onto her lap.  
'Help yourself.' she smiled before delving back into her book.

Naomi's hand nervously scaled Emily's lap and reached into the bag of jelly babies.

Pulling her hand back, she dropped a handful of jelly babies onto Emily's lap.  
She picked up the stray few before hovering over the few that landed on her groin.

'Sorry...you should...probably get those...I don't want to..'  
Naomi stuttered.

Emily smiled and picked up the stray jelly babies, and pushing one into Naomi's mouth softly grazing her bottom lip with her thumb.

Emily smiled and went back to her book.  
Naomi stared at the redhead; the butterflies in her stomach were seizing control.  
'Oh...are you thirsty?' she asked putting the book back down.  
She gestured at the coca colas' in her bag.

Naomi leant down and reached for the bottle of water placed between her feet.  
'Nope. I've got my water. Coke makes me gassy.' she admitted before wondering why those four words escaped her lips.

Emily tried to stifle a laugh, and ended up choking on her coke.  
Naomi swiftly hit her on the back, and Emily dribbled the coke down her shirt.

'Well...this is going well.' Emily laughed.

'We've not even left Bristol yet.'


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi turned the last few pages of her book, and sighed.  
She had only brought the one book with her.  
She hoped she would be more entertained, and less inclined to want to read.  
No such luck

Naomi turned her head across and looked at the redhead sleeping next to her.  
Her head was leaning on the edge of Naomi's chair and she was facing the blonde girl.  
Her hair had fallen over her face and strands of her hair were moving as she breathed.

Naomi thought Emily was beautiful when she was awake.  
Asleep Emily was a completely different ball game.

She wanted to keep watching her but felt uneasy with Katie in such close proximity.  
Emily kept making little whirring noises as she slept.  
It wasn't a loud noise.  
It was a cute little tiny noise like a cat meowing.

She watched her chest rise and fall with every breath.  
Her eyes did this cute little flickering thing.  
She was obviously having a dream.

Naomi loved watching her sleep.  
Just watching her exist was enough for her.  
The way she moved, talked, ate, breathed, and now she could add slept to the list.  
Her basic mannerisms had the blonde captivated.

Emily flinched and dropped her hand downwards; downwards onto Naomi's thigh  
Naomi took a sharp intake of breath at the contact.

She looked up at the girl and watched her still soundly asleep.  
She had never even noticed the tiny freckles that gathered on her cheeks next to her nose.  
'How amazingly gorgeous is this woman?' Naomi fought in her own head.  
She was continually finding things that she loved about the girl.

She was at a loss about her next move, however.  
Does she keep her hand there? Or move it away, and risk waking Emily?

If she allows her hand to remain on her thigh, like she wishes, she'd look a bit strange as to why she didn't move it and then Emily would probably have an awkward conversation about it.

If she does decide to move it, she'd risk waking up the sleeping girl.  
Naomi was firmly against that as then she would have no excuse to be able to watch the redhead with ease.

She decided on an alternate method which would allow her the best of both worlds.  
She turned her head and began to sleep.

When she finally awoke, there was a loud commotion.  
She lifted her head slightly from the foreign place she found it; on Emily's shoulder.  
She wearily opened her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
'God, she smells amazing' Naomi thought to herself before reluctantly pulling herself up.

'Hey, sleepyhead' Emily smiled at her.  
'Hi...sorry...about that...I didn't know I…' Naomi gabbled.  
'It's fine. Don't worry about it.' Emily smiled.  
'What's going on out there?' Naomi gestured to outside.

Doug, Josie and Harriet were stood on the outside with a selection of men in white shirts and fluorescent yellow overcoats.

'They're immigration. Just checking our passports. Don't worry.' Emily laughed.  
'Anyone'd think you've never been abroad before' she quickly added.

Naomi bit her lip and looked at Emily.  
'You've never? Oh…Sorry! Well yeah. They have to check your passports to prove that you're allowed in the country. That you're a proper person, basically.'

Naomi nodded and bit her lip once more.  
It wasn't unusual for her not to have been out of England, before right?  
It was just harder for the Campbell's because they were poorer.  
They had one set of income growing up, and being a full time hippy didn't really pay much.  
Maybe it was weirder that she had never been away from her mother before; although they never tended to get along during Naomi's childhood.

Naomi leant back in thought.  
'Want to listen to my ipod?' Emily asked offering a ear piece.  
'Depends. Is your music as shit as your sisters?'  
'As if. You wouldn't catch me with Beyonce or Britney on my ipod. I'm more of a indie/rock girl.'

Naomi smiled, nodded and took an earphone from Emily's hand.  
Emily shuffled through her 700 songs until Naomi found one she approved of.

Confusion by the Zutons.

Naomi had loved this song for years.  
But only now she finally realised the lyrics and how they fit in her life.

She sat listening to each and every word sung.

"It's chewin' at my bones and my brains  
It's workin' through the flesh that remains  
Why can't this feelin' leave me  
And just fade away?"

Her eyes began to sting every time a part of the song struck a chord inside her.  
She flinched each time.  
This song could have easily been written about her.

"Confusion raining down from up high  
and all the time you ask yourself 'why?'  
Why can't you make decisions  
can't make up your mind "

Naomi was confused.

She didn't know why.  
She didn't know why she felt this way.  
She didn't know who she was.  
And she didn't know why Emily of all people.

In the blink of an eye, Naomi made a decision.  
She had made up her mind.

"Although you're trying hard to forget  
the reason why you feel so misled  
now come on and forgive me  
I'll help you accept"

'Accept my sexuality?' Naomi pondered.  
Accept that Emily may actually feel the same way…  
Accept that her own life is changing before her eyes and she doesn't have the balls to salvage it.

Naomi had made up her mind.  
She had made her choice.  
And where else but Paris would be the ideal place to put her plan into action.  
Naomi Campbell was on a mission.  
They don't call it 'Gay Paris' for nothing...


	7. Chapter 7

'Lets have a singsong shall we guys?' Doug asked merrily.  
Josie looked like the only one that was eager at the prospect but frowned at the lack of happy little faces staring back at her.  
'Aw, come on guys. Show some enthusiasm. We're almost in France now!'

This was true.  
They were just emerging out of the Channel Tunnel.  
'WELCOME TO FRANCE, GUYS' Doug boomed making everyone; including himself, jump.

Naomi looked eagerly out of the window; green countryside and grey skies.  
'You wouldn't really know you were out of England' she muttered to herself.  
Emily heard and chuckled.  
'Northern France is pretty much Southern England without the cockneys.'

Naomi shot her a smirk.  
'Nothing wrong with being a Londoner.' she smiled.  
'Yeah there is. Everything' Emily said coolly.

She didn't mean it.  
Most of her family were Londoners, cept from her father.  
She only said it to wind Naomi up.

'Right, you little education junkies...We're going to stop at a services. Make sure you go to the toilet. And get some lunch if you want. We'll meet up at 1.30. You've half an hour.' Harriet called.

'Make sure you get some French Chocolate. Delicious!' Doug added.

Everyone began to climb off the bus from the door at the back.  
Emily leant forward and picked up her bag, placing it on the chair.  
Naomi glanced down and her eyes immediately caressed her back and more so the miniscule pink thong she was wearing.

'God, what do you do to me' Naomi scolded herself before looking down the bus at Effy who was smirking at her.

She was the last to climb off the bus and was met by Effy and Freddie hand in hand.  
'So... decided yet?' Effy said mysteriously.  
'Yes. I'm going to do it when we get there.' Naomi added nervously.  
She was hoping Freddie couldn't decipher their code.

Freddie blinked at the girls and shrugged his shoulders.  
'Girls' he muttered before giving Effy a kiss on the cheek and running after Cook and JJ.

'Guys! Wait up!' He called.

Naomi and Effy walked upto the services arm in arm.  
'What you gonna say?' Effy asked after a few minutes of silence.  
'The truth. That...I like her. That I think about her a lot. That whenever I see her I have to fight myself to not kiss her...' Naomi trailed off.

Her voice was distracted by the redhead turning round on the path and looking at them.

'Guys? You coming?' she called to them.  
She looked sensational with her shades and pink tights.  
Her legs took Naomi's breath away.  
For such a short girl, she had impossibly long legs.  
She trailed them up to her skirt; an incredibly short skirt that more than likely belonged to Katie.

'Yyyeah...' Naomi called worriedly snapping herself out of her crude daydream and pulled Effy to walk faster.

Effy could only smile.

The group all met up in McDonalds and had a 'continental feast' of 2 burgers, fries, a drink, McFlurry and McDonald's complimentary muffin for only 3euros.

Thomas and Freddie got the orders while the group pounced onto a table.  
Thomas spoke in French to the staff and got an extra round of apple pies free.

They came back with two trays filled to the brim.

They handed their meals round, barely fitting all of the items onto the round table.

Cook had Katie's extra burger, fries, McFlurry, pie and muffin, as apparently she's got to watch her figure or else nobody else will.  
Naomi was still confused why anyone would when Emily is next to her…

Emily eagerly scoffed the entire lot, whereas Naomi and Effy picked at their meals.  
Effy just hardly ever ate, and Naomi was too nervous to eat.

'Fred? You got me coke.' Naomi sighed.  
Emily sniggered to herself.  
Naomi shot her a glare.  
Want my choccy milkshake? I've drank some but...' Emily offered.

Naomi smiled but declined.  
'I'll make do with this, thanks.' she sighed.

The gang spied Josie, Harriet and Doug walking back to the bus.  
Doug had bought himself a rather large baguette about the size of the height of the Fitch twins. Josie was carrying a hand puppet of a dragon and prompting him to talk to whoever walks past at that unfortunate time and Harriet was pretending not to know the lunatics, walking as far back as she could.

Cook and Freddie willingly finished off Effy and Naomi's meals.

JJ was busy playing with the happy meal he bought.  
He giggled to himself as he was amused by the plastic Shrek being inside a plastic onion. As JJ turned the switch, the onion fell down and revealed Shrek screeching. 'I have layers!'  
What unusual toy to have in a happy meal, he thought.

'Come on GayJ.' Cook called as the group made their way from the cafeteria.

As the gang made their way back they were greeted by a very angry looking Harriet.

'Three minutes late guys…you best start abiding by our rules or you'll be in for a hell of a holiday' she threatened.

Naomi didn't really care as long as she was with Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily delved into her bag once more.  
Most of the packets of sweets were now just empty wrappers.  
Emily easily polished off the last bag of Wine Gums, before helping herself to a Mars Bar.

Naomi looked at her shocked.  
'So...the McDonalds didnt help then?' she asked laughing.

'Nuhuh' Emily said muffled by her mouthful of chocolate.  
'Sure you don't want any?' She asked after swallowing.

Naomi shook her head, and smiled.

'Oh…wait...this isn't good...' Emily said before retching.  
'DOUG. STOP THE BUS' Naomi called.

'No can do. It's France and we're on a motorway. We'll pull over at the next junction.' Doug said matter of factly.

'Oh…shit' Naomi said frantically looking for a bag.  
She knew Emily was seconds away from being sick.

'I need a bag someone.' Naomi shouted.

Thomas emptied his bag into Pandora's and ran forward up the bus attempting to beat Emily's incoming vomit.

Naomi took the bag, and held it in front of Emily's face brushing the hair from her face.  
Emily held it in no longer and vomited inside the bag.

There were choruses of retching, and gagging around the bus.  
Everyone was trying their hardest not to make themselves ill.  
'God, Ems. You're such a fucking loser.' Katie snapped from the back of the bus.

Naomi was waiting for a witty response from Emily back to her twin.  
She didn't give her one.  
Naomi looked at her and realised how fragile Emily actually was.  
She wiped her face down, and smiled at the girl.

Emily was barely holding onto the bag anymore.  
Her hands were shaking emphatically.

Naomi seized control of the bag and stood up and manoeuvred past Emily.  
She walked across to the rubbish bin that was attached to the front seat and placed the bag in it.

She made her way back to her seat, and sat down sighing.  
She noticed Emily was still pale; her skin was sweaty and shaking.  
Without a word, Naomi leant Emily backwards and rested her head on her shoulder.  
She took the brave move of softly kissing her forehead.

Both girls allowed themselves to smile at the contact; although the other didn't know it.

'Em, you okay now, mate?' Freddie called from the back.  
Emily sniffled and eventually spoke up.  
'Yeah, thanks Fred.' She said.  
She leant back down onto Naomi, her head pressed against her collarbone feeling her heartbeat.

'Your heart is racing, Naomi' Emily said worriedly. 'You okay?'  
'I'm perfect.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Doug? Isnt the hotel that we're supposed to be staying in called 'Le Grand Fromage'?' JJ questioned.  
'Oui Oui! C'est monsieur. C'est fantastique!' Doug agreed.  
'I took German. I have no idea what you're saying...although do you mean...the 'Grand Fromage' that we just drove passed with a big 'Le Grand Fromage' sign on it?'  
'What? Where?' Harriet snapped.

They had been in Paris for an hour now.  
They've been driving around in circles looking for the hotel.  
Harriet mapreading and Doug driving.

'Behind us. We've gone past it three times now. I just wasnt sure what our hotel was called.' JJ admitted.  
'Stupid boy.' Harriet sighed.  
'Ere. Dont be like that to our Jkins...' Cook said argumentatively.

'Right. We'll have to go round again now. Stupid one way roads' Doug snapped.  
Josie wasnt much help directing.  
She was too busy talking to Henry, the dinosaur hand puppet.

Harriet and Doug arent on speaking terms following their debate about turning left.  
Harriet claims she meant left on the lap...which is Doug's right..  
Doug said she should have said his right as it was easier, or at least turned her map the other way.

Emily was listening to her ipod.  
Her eyes were still stained red from the vomiting incident earlier.  
She clutched Naomi's bottle of water in her hand.  
Naomi was reading Emily's copy of 'of mice and men.'

Naomi kept checking she was okay every few minutes.  
She was genuinely worried about Emily.  
She had never seen her this quiet before.  
Obviously, Emily was quiet.  
But this wasnt the same.  
She looked as if she was hiding something.  
Or scared of something.

The bus had stopped smelling of sick after Doug stopped at a services.  
Emily ditched the sick bag into a bin, and ran into the toilets to brush her teeth and wash her face.  
Katie took the opportunity to bitch about her little sister on her absence.  
She was kindly told to shut the hell up by Effy.

They had finally arrived at 'Le Grand Fromage.'  
Before they were allowed out of the bus, they were given a speech.  
'Two to a bedroom, apart from the one three. Same sexed rooms only. Pick your partners and tell me. No swapping once you've decided.'

'Um, me and Ef'll go together.' Pandora said slightly confused. 'That wuz what she wanted to know right?' She clarified.  
Effy nodded, and looked around.  
'I'll go with Charlotte' Sarah said nervously.  
Charlotte nodded, and smiled.  
'Okay, so that leaves, Emily Naomi and Katie. You three okay with sharing a room?' Harriet asked.  
Naomi's heart jolted.  
She couldnt bear thinking about sharing with Katie. She'd rather swap into Effy and Pandora's room.  
'What? I've shared with her every day for the past 17 years. Can't someone else have her now?' Emily added angrily.  
'Katie...come with me and Panda. We can compare boyfriends.' Effy said smirking.  
She looked over at Naomi who responded in a slight nod.  
'Okay. Girls are sorted. Boys?'  
'I'll take GayJ' Cook demanded.  
'Guess it's me and you then Tommo.' Freddie smiled.

Emily and Naomi carried their bags upto the second floor.  
'Girls girls!' Cook called. 'Here let me...dont want you putting out a womb or anything'

Emily was lying down on her bed when Naomi came in with Doug.  
Naomi threw herself on the other bed, and rested her head.  
'Right girls. Dinner will be at 7. After dinner we'll have a quick meeting and you can spend the evening how you wish. Curfew is at 11. You're all responsible.'  
'Thanks, Doug.' Naomi said uninterested, and kicked the door closed with her foot after he left.

Emily stood up and stretched.  
'Thank you for earlier..I didnt mean to...puke. I feel so embarrased.' she said rubbing her face.  
'It's alright...'  
'Thank you..for looking after me. It's...nice. All I got from Katie was abuse...Anyways..I'm gonna go get a shower before dinner.'  
Emily walked out, and into the ensuite bathroom.

Naomi lay alone with her thoughts.  
She sat and processed her information.  
She was going to tell Emily.  
Naomi knew she was gay...that wasnt a problem.  
Emily knew Naomi was gay.  
Emily knew Emily was gay, on the other hand.  
Naomi knew that she really cared about her.  
Maybe Emily did feel the same.

Naomi was annoying herself with her own questions.

A good half an hour later the door opened  
'Knock Knock' Effy said as she walked through the door.  
'Yo' Naomi called laughing.

'Me, BitchFitch and Panda are gonna go hit the city after dinner. See if we can get into any bars. You and Em up for it?'  
'Um...I dont know about Em...but...I dunno...maybe...'  
'Come on, don't be a loser.' Effy protested.  
'Alright. Guess I need some courage after telling Emily.'

'Telling Emily what?' Emily said laughing after walking of the bathroom.  
'Um...nothing don't worry.'  
'No...tell me.' she looked confused...dazed and hurt.  
Naomi couldnt face hurting the girl.  
She had faced a lifetime of that.

'Ef...could you give us a minute.' Naomi pleaded.  
Effy nodded and walked away.  
'Good luck.' she added before closing the door after her.

Naomi took a deep breath and looked at the girl who was staring at her.  
'Em...'  
Emily continued her gaze.  
'Emily...I...I like you...like you like you...' Naomi stuttered nervously.  
She was aware she sounded like a doofus, but couldnt care less.

She had taken the risk and let someone in.  
Now was the hard part of waiting for Emily's reaction.

Emily's face crumbled a little.  
She stood staring in the girls eyes.  
Time passed slowly.  
It felt like an eternity for Naomi.  
Emily blinked and frowned.  
'Oh.'

Oh?  
Naomi finally takes the plunge and she gets an 'Oh'.

The intense atmosphere is far too much for Naomi, and she's left doing what she always does.  
What she's always done when things get hard.  
Run.


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi ran and ran.  
She didnt care where she went as long as it wasnt there.  
She didnt know Paris at all.  
But she ran.

Emily stood still in the exact position.  
She dropped herself onto her bed and stared at the floor.  
She was in shock.  
Not shock because Naomi had confessed that she loved her.  
Shock because she felt the same way.

The door opened ajar.  
'Naomi...I -' Emily called jumping upto her feet.  
'No..It's Doug. We've been waiting for you girls. It's quarter past 7. You're supposed to be eating, girls.' He said.  
'Oh..yeah..well I'm not hungry...being sick and all...it makes you really...sick.' she uttered.  
'Where is Naomi?' Doug enquired.  
'Um..well...she..'  
Doug stood listening. 'Yes?'  
'I dont know...' Emily admitting her face dropping.  
'You dont know? She just left.?' Doug asked exasperated.

'Hey, guys. We were going to go...hi Doug..' Katie said calmly.  
Effy and Pandora followed into the room.

Doug sighed.  
'We've been here little over an hour and we've already lost a student. Typical. Harriet will not be pleased.' he said storming out of the room.  
'Who've we lost?' Katie asked stupidly.

Emily slouched back onto the bed biting the nails on her left hand nervously.  
'You two. Go and wait in our and Em need to talk.' Effy gestured to Katie and Pandora. 'Actually. No. Go round everyone up. We'll search for Naomi.'

Pandora and Katie walked outside of the room and hovered on the landing.  
'Why az Naomi gone missin?' Pandora asked.  
Katie replied with a finger to her lips, and leant against the door.  
Listening into the conversation.

'She told you then?' Effy said sitting down.  
Emily could do nothing but nod.  
She was overwhelmed with emotions.

'How long have you known?' Emily finally managed to ask.  
'Long enough. What did you say to make her run off?' Effy asked calmly.

'I said.."oh" I said oh. Effy. How much of a bitch am I?' Emily said getting herself worked up.  
'You're not...She just...'  
'What?' Emily asked.

Katie stood at the door her ear pressed at the edge.  
She gave up trying to understand their coded conversation and walked away finding the boys.

'She just. She doesnt tell people what she's thinking. She doesnt open up to people...I told her..'  
Emily looked into Effy's eyes.  
Effy never shows emotion.  
Never.  
But now she was different.  
Her eyes were watering.  
Her voice was quaking.

'I told her you'd be different. I told her to tell you...I told her it'd be okay, Em.'  
Emily wrapped her arms around Effy's back and gave her a hug.

'I feel the same though' Emily said into Effy's shoulder.  
Her voice was slightly muffled but Effy still heard every word.  
'Why didnt you tell her?' Effy asked coldly.  
'Because..I wasnt expecting it. I mean....I've been in...love...with her for ages. I didnt think she'd ever feel the same...and her saying that. It's like I wasnt real. Like..it was all a dream. This stuff doesnt happen to me...I dont get people liking ME. They all like Katie. They all go for Katie...'  
'What are you going to do about it? Naomi's hurting. How are you going to fix it?'  
'Why do you care so much Effy?' Emily turned the tables around.  
Effy struggled to respond now the spotlight was on her.  
'I care...because...she's me. She's the same as me. We both dont care. We both cannot stand life. We cant stand people. I see me in her, Emily. I see me in her, fuck it, attitude. She's basically me. Except for one thing...'  
'What's that then?' Emily asked confused.  
'She let love into her life.'  
'And you dont? What about Freddie?'  
'I dont love Freddie. He's a nice guy. Good looking. Bit boring. Great shag. But I dont love him.'

The door opened again.  
There stood Freddie.  
Along with JJ, Cook, Thomas, Katie and Pandora all ready to hit Paris.

'So here's the plan. We split up into groups, find Blondie, see what the nightlife is like around here, hit the clubs and get nice spliffed and bevvied. Aye?' Cook said.  
Effy stood up and took Emily's hand.  
'Me and Em'll go together.' Effy announced before walking out of the room hand in hand with Emily.

Naomi finally stopped running.  
Her legs not being able to take her any further.  
She ran to her left and looked down.  
The cold wind hit her face.  
The winds stinging her eyes as she cried into the night.  
Beneath her was the River Seine.  
Futher to her right there were steps leading down to an embankment.  
She walked down the steps gingerly and sat down on the grassy ground alongside the river.  
It was beautiful.  
Peaceful.

----------

Sorry about the slight angstyness.  
I just felt that a good [Effy, Emily] scene was needed.

Also...I honestly dont have a clue about Paris...so any embankments or whatever I've most likely made up.

I hope you enjoyed and remember to leave lots and lots of comments as they make me incredibly happy. :D

xx


	11. Chapter 11

Effy picked up her phone and rang the number once more.  
She let it ring and ring until Naomi's voice caressed her ears.  
'Hey, this is Naomi, leave a message, beeyatch.'  
Effy sighed as she hung up her phone once more.  
They had been looking for Naomi for just under 2 hours.

Naomi sat looking at her phone.  
20 missed calls.  
'Fuck off..' she cried into her hands.  
She had been away from home for about 12 hours and was missing home comforts already.  
When she wanted to avoid people, she could just go to her room and seek solace in her duvet and the world would fade away.  
In Paris however, there were no such luck.  
The person she longed to hide from is also the person that she loved and even more annoyingly, the person she's going to be spending the next 5 days with.

Naomi held her head in her hands, and thought through what happens next.  
Everything had happened so fast she had no time to think it through.  
Naomi's phone began ringing again.  
This time it was Freddie calling.  
Naomi didnt bother to allow it to ring out for long before pressing the red button.  
There was only one person she wanted to hear from.  
The same one person she never wanted to hear from again.  
Life was a funny thing.  
The only thing Naomi knew was that she wanted that same redhead to be hers forever.

She picked up her phone again and punched in a combination of buttons.  
Before she knew it the message had sent and she was awaiting a response.

Emily sat down on the wall.  
She had given up.  
Naomi clearly didnt want to be found.  
Maybe she was back at the hotel by now.  
Who knew.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.  
She picked it up and smiled.  
'It's Naomi.' she called to Effy.

She pressed the button and read the message.  
'we need 2 tlk. i'll tell u where i am if u promise 2 cum alone.'

Emily text back and waited nervously.  
'Ef. Tell the guys to call of the search. You can go back now. Thank you.' she said drawing Effy into a full blown hug.  
'Sure you dont want me to stay?'  
'No...she said I have to go alone...' Emily said biting her lip.  
'It'll be alright. Just tell her what you told me, and it'll be fine.' Effy smiled.

Effy walked off and dialled Freddie's number.  
'Hey...it's okay. Emily's found her, you can stop...wait...i hear music. Where are you?'  
'Oh...Katie and Cook decided to stop looking so...we're having a drink...'  
Effy hung up the phone angrily, and dialled Pandora storming back to the hotel.

Emily finally reached the destination and looked around frantically.  
She looked down and saw the blonde haired girl sitting on the grass.  
Her knees to her face; her arms wrapped around herself.  
She was shaking.  
France really wasnt that much better than England, climate wise.

Emily climbed down the stops and sat next to Naomi in silence.  
She noticed Naomi shivering wearing only a tshirt.  
Emily easily shrugged herself out of her jacket and placed it around Naomi's shoulders.

They sat in stony silence for a few minutes before Emily plucked up the courage to talk first.  
'Naomi...I..'  
'Don't. It's alright. You dont feel the same.' she said looking into the distance.  
'But..I do.'  
Naomi's head turned and looked at the redhead.  
'I've wanted you for the longest time...but first...I was sure you werent...y'know gay...'  
Naomi listened to her intently.

'All my life...everything has been about Katie. Katie this Katie that. Katie's the funny one, the pretty one, the sexy one...the one that everybody wants.'  
She trailed off slightly, her voice becoming overwrought with emotion.  
'Nobodies ever...wanted me..I'm just Emily. I'm the other one. I'm the one with the brains, the ideas. The reliable one. I think..I said 'Oh'..because...it was a shock...i wasnt expecting it...i didnt know how to react...it's a bit strange when the girl you've been wanting for ages tells you they want you to.'

Naomi laughs. 'You're telling me.'

Emily smiles nervously and asks the question that's been in the air.  
'I've never...done this...i mean....dated anyone. so...um...what happens now?' Emily forced herself to laugh at her own innocence.  
'I dont know.' Naomi smiled. 'Lets just...sit...for a bit.'  
She lay down and stretched herself on the embankment.  
The weather was nice apart from the blistering cold.  
The scenery was beautiful.  
'It's peaceful' Emily admitted before lying herself down alongside Naomi.  
She leaned forward and rested her head on Naomi's collarbone.  
'It's heaven.'

They lay there for a while before deciding not to risk pissing Harriet off any further.

The pair walked back to the hotel hand in hand.  
'Lets go get some chocolate' Emily smiled.  
'Alright, but I'm not looking after you if you're sick again' Naomi grinned.

Dedication - To Cathryn, because I luh her like shiz. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Emily and Naomi had finally made it back to their hotel.  
It was 4 minutes to 11.  
They had spent the last 20 minutes gorging on chocolate and milkshakes.

Doug and Harriet were dancing in the bar of the hotel.  
They'd obviously had quite a few too many drinks.  
Josie on the other hand was curled up on the sofa of the lounge fast asleep snoring loudly

'You dont snore do you?' Naomi asked worriedly as she got into their bedroom.  
One thing in life Naomi cannot deal with it is interrupted sleep.  
'Nope. I'm the talker, Katie's the snorer.' Emily grinned.  
Naomi smiled back and looked up to a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes.  
The girls were lost in each others eyes.  
Emily gave a cheeky smile and a giggle before breaking the silence.

'So...'

'So.' Naomi rebutted.

'Um...' Emily said bouncing backwards onto her bed. 'You alright then...?' she laughed. 'God! I am so shit at this.' she cringed.

Naomi sat down laughing at the redhead embarrasing herself.

'Stop laughing at me!' Emily cried thowing a pillow at Naomi.

'Oh. That's it!' Naomi shouted and threw two back at Emily.'

The girls engaged on a long drawn battle of the pillows.  
Naomi was obviously winning as she had much more strength and endurance than the smaller girl.  
Emily's pillow split in her hand and feathers flew everywhere.  
'Oh shit... What am I gonna sleep on now?' she asked laughing.  
'Shoulda thought of that before you messed with a Campbell' she said grinning.

Naomi turned her back laughing.  
Before she knew it, the pillow was grabbed out of her hand, and the fiery redhead was charging after her.  
Emily pounced on Naomi, who in turn fell to the ground.  
Emily straddled the taller girl and wrapped her legs around her hip, sitting down on her.  
'Let's see if you're ticklish.' Emily said reaching her hand under Naomi's top tickling her sides.  
Naomi struggled away, and kicked her legs around trying to escape from the smaller girl.  
Emily lost her grip throught Naomi's swaying and fell forwards.  
Her lips only centimetres away from the other girls.  
Naomi softly licked her own lips, and watched the other girl with awe.  
Emily looked deep into the azure eyes.  
Naomi placed her hands on the redheads hips, and felt the smaller girl shiver from her touch.  
Emily smiled and climbed up from the girls clutches.

'It's getting late.' she chuckled as she turned as red as her hair.  
Naomi smiled and climbed up from the floor.

Emily searched frantically for her pyjamas.  
Naomi found hers with ease.  
She and her mother went on a shop to buy some especially.  
They didnt think it would be appropriate for her to sleep in her usual bedtime attire.

'Fucking...'  
She threw her suitcase onto her bed, which was followed by a loud clunk.  
'Oh shit.'  
She pulled the suitcase off of the bed and turned round at Naomi.  
Naomi's face was a mixture between hilarity and confusion.  
She walked towards the bed and helped Emily pick up the mattress.

The wood holding the bed together was snapped into four.  
'Oh...my shit.' Emily sighed.  
The wood was sticking up and splintering.

'Now where am I gonna sleep? It's too late to ask for a bed...right? I mean...they'd charge us...'  
'We'll have to talk to Doug in the morning.' Naomi sympathised.

Emily struggled with her mattress and threw it to the floor.  
'Guess I'm on the floor then...' she sighed.

Naomi walked back to her own bed and smiled.  
'Not...unless you want to share with me.'  
Emily smiled back, and began blushing again.  
'Do you want me to?' she asked.  
'I wouldnt mind eitherway.' Naomi admitted frankly.

Emily smiled and reached into her bag again searching for her pyjamas.  
She picked up her phone and dialled sighing.  
'Hey faggotbreath. Mum home? Where's she gone? Well...do me a favour. Go upto my bedroom. Did I leave anything on my bed?'

Emily smiled at Naomi whilst waiting for her little brother to force his lazy arse upstairs.

'...Emily...'

Naomi laughed as she was sure James even had to question which twin was which.  
She didnt know why people couldnt tell them apart by looks or voice.  
Emily had a more obvious beauty.  
Katie was beautiful but she had to work a lot harder for it.  
Emily's voice was hoarse and husky, apparently a token left over from a bad bout of tonsilitus.  
Katie had a lisp.  
It was easy to tell them apart...wasnt it?

'I left them there? Fucking hell...thanks. Yeah....see you soon...bye.'

'Left them at home?' Naomi questioned.

Emily nodded visably annoyed with herself.

'Well...' Naomi stood up and took off her top. She then slid off her jeans and stood there in her underwear. 'Can't let you feel stupid alone now can I?'

Naomi smiled and shuffled herself into bed under the duvet.

Emily smiled, and walked to the door ensuring it was locked.  
She followed suit, changing into her underwear and fitted into a small space besides Naomi.

'Bit of a squash innit.' Naomi spoke quietly.

'Yeah. Want me to go on the floor?' Emily asked.

'Not at all.' Naomi said smiling to herself.

Both girls lay there in silence just taking in being so close to each other.  
Feeling each others heartbeats and breath on their skin  
Every breath they smelt each others hair and the natural sweetness of their skin.  
Occasionally catching each others flesh, and their sharp intakes of breath as they did.  
Every touch was sensual, mutual and completely innocent.

Eventually they both fell asleep.  
Curled into each other; their bodies entwined and hand in hand.

This is the love that people write songs about.


	13. Chapter 13

Harriet walked along the corridor jangling her keys and rubbing her head.  
She really regretted drinking so much last night.  
She wasnt suffering a hangover.  
She was more afraid of whose room she woke up in, and why she was there.

She knocked on the door and immediately proceeded to open the door with her keys.  
'Girls! Wakey wakey!' she called into the room.

Pandora and Katie woke with a start.  
'Fucking hell.' Katie cried rubbing her eyes.  
'Language, Miss Fitch.' she uttered, before looking at Effy.  
Effy was already awake and sat on the window ledge with her knees upto her face.  
'You alright, Elizabeth?' she asked protectively.  
'Yes.' Effy nodded before looking back out of the window.

Pandora pulled herself out of bed, tripping on her shoes and flying straight into the wardrobe with a crash.  
Katie couldnt help but laugh.  
'Right, lets go wake the rest of the girls.' Harriet called.  
'Rest?' Effy asked quickly.

'Yes, Emily and Naomi. I've already gone to Charlotte and Sarah.' she replied walking out of the door.  
Effy got to her feet and ran out of the door.

Harriet knocked on the door.  
'Excuse me...I've lost my itinery sheet..I was wondering what was on the agenda for today.' Effy asked trying to stall her.  
'We'll take a nice walk upto the top of the Eiffel Tower!' she chirped happily.

Emily and Naomi woke up with a start at the sound of the knock.  
Emily sprung out of bed, and rushed to the other side of the room, with her eyes still halfway closed.  
She turned round and mouthed to Naomi. 'Help me!'

Naomi rubbed her eyes furiously, and rushed to the other side of the room, and helped Emily lift up the mattress back onto the broken bed.  
Emily threw her cases on top of the bed, and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes.

She gave Naomi a cheeky smile before rushing into the bathroom.

Naomi dived back into bed, and closed her eyes.

'And then what? Do you know what we'll be eating for dinner? ' Effy asked trying to buy the girls sometime.

She wasnt aware of the bed breaking, but she tried her best to stall as she didnt want them to be caught in a potentially uncompromising position

'I dont know, Elizabeth. Let's just focus on breakfast for now, dear.' she said patronising before unlocking the girls bedroom.

'Good morning girls!' she echoed.

Naomi opened her eyes and yawned. 'Hey' she managed to utter out.

'Where's Emily?' she asked.

Naomi nodded in the direction of the closed bathroom door, and woke herself up with a stretch.

'Ah. Okay. Breakfast at 8 girls, okay?' she said before closing the door on the girls.

Naomi sighed and sprung herself out of bed.

Still in her underwear she sought through her luggage and found fresh pair of clothes.

Effy bounded into the room without so much of a knock.

'Hi!' she said with a bounce in her step. 'Well?' she questioned inquizatively.

'Well what?' Naomi said sternly covering herself up.  
Mornings were not her thing.

'Did you do it?'  
'Do what?'  
'Tell her? Kiss? Do her with a strap on?'  
'God, Effy.' she said cringing. 'Yes, no and no.'

Emily walked out of the bathroom. 'Did I just hear strap on?' she laughed.  
'God she looked cute.' Naomi thought.  
She was wearing three quarter length jeans and Naomi couldnt keep her eyes above the waistline.  
She had tied her hair back, and clipped her fringe backwards.  
Naomi wondered why she didnt wear her hair like that more often.  
It was a treat seeing her entire face in all of it's glory.

'Yeah, you did' Effy smiled.  
Emily smiled and looked across at Naomi who was staring at the floor.  
'You guys gonna tell me or do I have to play it out in my perverted head?'

Neither Emily or Naomi responded to her.

'Right so...you went to wherever Naomi was hiding...you had a big old confession time and had a kiss and maybe made out somewhere secluded, and then....went to a sex shop bought a bunch of gay things you lezzas use...and then...made monkey...and obviously broke that bed...' she said pointing to the broken bed.

Both girls laughed at Effy's scenario, and nodded.

'That's exactly how it was' Naomi confessed.

Effy smiled. 'No really...are you guys like....cute and stuff now? You together?' she asked.

'Um...'  
'I dunno...'

Effy smiled at the girls. 'You guys are rubbish. But it's adorable. Hope you figure it out soon, you'd make sexy babies.' she smiled and shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily and Naomi finally made it downstairs for breakfast at 10 past 8.  
'Sorry, we're late.' Emily smiled over to Doug, who in turn began blushing.

They helped themselves from the buffet to cereal and toast.  
Emily eagerly found the chocolate spread and began smearing it over her bread.  
'Sweet tooth' she said to Harriet laughing before sitting down with the rest of the gang.

Naomi sat face down at her toast playing with it.  
She picked at it and nibbled small portions before it went cold.

'You alright?' Emily asked cautiously.  
Naomi didnt reply.  
She didnt even look up from her breakfast which she was still playing with.

Emily bit her lip and continued to look forelorn at the blonde.  
Naomi put her food down and walked out of the dining hall.

'What's her deal, moody bitch' Katie muttered under her breath.  
It was loud enough for Emily to hear, who subsequently gave her abuse.

Emily sighed and couldnt force herself to another bite.  
Harriet got up from the 'teachers table' and sat next to Emily.  
'She alright?' she asked, referring to Naomi.

'Dunno. She's been weird all morning. Not very talkative.' Emily complained.  
She wasnt sure if she had done anything wrong, and what it was she had done.

'Let's go check up on her, Ems.' Effy commanded.  
Both girls rose from their seats and made their way to the top of the landing.

Emily let herself into her room, and heard Naomi retching from inside the bathroom.  
Both Emily and Effy looked at each other, and hesitated walking into the room.  
'Nay...you alright?' Effy called.

There was no reply but she continued in being sick.

Emily and Effy both sat down on the bed in silence waiting for her to come out.

Seconds had turned into minutes and Naomi still hadnt exited the bathroom.  
She had stopped being sick though, as far as they could hear.

Getting increasingly worried, Effy decided to take the plunge and open the door.  
The hotel was cheap and hadnt stretched to putting locks on the bathroom doors.

Naomi was sat on the floor clutching the toilet seat, her head resting on the side.  
Not the most hygienic places to rest, but she looked like she couldnt move her body any further.

'Hey...you okay? Can you hear me?' Effy questioned worried.  
Naomi nodded.  
'Stomach...bug I think...' she managed to reply.  
Her skin was all pale and sweaty.

'Ems, help me get her up.' she said to Emily who was silently observing from the doorway.

Emily picked up Naomi's left side, while Effy had her right, and helped manouvre her to the bed.  
Naomi looked terrible.  
Her eyes kept closing and her body shaking.  
They managed to slide her into bed, and covered her into her duvet.

'Right' Effy said picking up the rubbish bin, and placing it next to Naomi's bed. 'Keep an eye on her, Em, and I'll go tell them that she's not well.'

Emily sat on the edge of Naomi's bed, and brushed her hair away from her slightly sweaty face.  
She leant forward and gave Naomi a kiss on the top of her hair.

Naomi smiled, and reached out her hand to Emily.

Within seconds Harriet and Doug were in the room with them.  
'Right, lets have a look at you Naomi....no...you dont look very well at all. Best you stay here today. I'll stay with you...do we need to get you a doctor?'  
Naomi shook her head and sighed at the pain of the movement.

'Okay, Emily, Elizabeth get yourselves ready, and meet us downstairs, and I'll be stopping with Miss Campbell here.' Harriet insisted.

'No..I'll stay with her.' Emily offered.

'No, no. It's your holiday. You go. Really, I'll see you when you get back.' Naomi smiled.

' You sure?' Emily questioned.

Naomi nodded, and the room began to empty.

'I'll be downstairs. I'll come and check up on you on the hour, okay?' Harriet said to Naomi.

The door shut and they were alone again.

'Sure you dont want me to stay?' Emily asked wiping the girls forehead with a damp cloth.

'Yeah, honestly. I think I'll be alright after some sleep.'

'Kay.' Emily smiled and picked up her bag before leaving.

Harriet arrived as promised on the hour every hour, ironically after Naomi kept falling asleep.  
Hence putting Naomi in a further bad mood, each hour.

Finally the guys arrived back in the early evening.  
Emily immediately made her way upto their room to check on Naomi.

She was up and about and in the shower.  
She was feeling much better after her sleep.  
Emily was using every muscle in her body avoiding joining her in the shower.

Eventually, Naomi resurfaced from the bathroom and jumped at Emily's figure sitting on her bed.  
'Oh, hello!' Naomi grinned.  
'See you're feeling better then.' Emily responded.  
'Much.'  
'Eiffel Tower is gorgeous. You can see pretty much see the entire of Paris.' she smiled.  
'I really wanted to go.' Naomi said sulking.  
'I know. That's why we're going now.' Emily said with a bounce in her voice.

'What?'  
'Hurry up, brush your hair and put on your trainers. We're going. It wont be as busy in the dark.'

Within minutes, Emily and Naomi were on thier way to the Eiffel Tower.  
When they had reached the base, they were greeted by a tall man with long hair and a moustache.  
His nametag told David.

'Hi! I know you're closing soon...but please can we go up? We wont be long?' Emily begged and added a cheeky wink.  
David smirked and nodded. You'll have to use the lift though, and you've got 10 minutes or I'm locking you in.' he laughed.  
He picked up his walky and talked into it in his native tongue.

Naomi grinned and ran up the first few steps into the tower, hand in hand with Emily.  
'I wonder how you learnt to do that?' Naomi asked sarcastically.  
'Katie's useful for certain things' Emily smiled, and skipped to the next level.

They came across another man and a woman who were wearing a blue shirt and yellow overcoat just like the David was.  
'David said you're to have 10 minutes. It's a good thing you're beautiful women, otherwise you'd have been sent away.' the man laughed.  
The girls smiled back, and giggled.

The woman next to him opened the chains and activated the lift.  
Emily and Naomi climbed in and were lifted to the top.  
'This is so exciting.' Naomi purred before walking out at the top.  
They walked the final level of steps, and were greeted by the bright lights of Paris.

'Fuck me.' Naomi said in awe.  
'It wasnt this beautiful earlier.' Emily admitted.  
The bright lights made Paris an even more beautiful city.  
Naomi walked to the beam, and looked across the city.  
'It's amazing.'  
Emily walked up behind her and slipped her hand into Naomi's.  
'It really is.'

Naomi turned on her heel and looked at the girl.  
The lights were reflecting in her eyes.  
Her eyes watering, and her smile so refreshing.  
'I missed you today.' Naomi confessed.

'I missed you too...but. I'm glad you were ill. We wouldnt have done this if you werent.' Emily smiled.  
'I completely agree.' Naomi grinned.

She wrapped her hands on the redheads waist and pulled her closer.  
Both girls felt the magic in the moment, and allowed their lips to graze.  
They allowed each other to succumb to the romance.

As their lips touched, the lights on the Eiffel Tower came on.  
The lights illuminated thier love, their hearts and their souls.  
For this night only, they became one.

It was their first kiss.  
Their first together; their first apart.  
Something tells me it's not going to be their last.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days went as quickly as they came.  
They visited the Louvre, and the Arc de Triomphe on the wednesday and Disneyland Paris on the Thursday.

The weather wasnt so kind to them, and resulted in heavy rainstorms throughout the day, and thunderstorms in the night.  
Naomi used it as an opportunity to get closer to her brand new girlfriend who was terrified of the lightning.  
Infact she spent most of her freetime under the duvet waiting for it to subside; Naomi, however, was stood at the window watching the events unravel.

When the opportunity arised she dived into Emily's bed and gave her plenty of snuggles to take her mind off of it; obviously, it worked.

Doug had made maintainance replace Emily's bed.  
The girls had told a slight lie about the bed and got a replacement free of charge.

There seemed to be some developments on the Doug and Harriet front.  
Cook had caught Harriet creeping out of Doug's room in the early hours of the morning.  
Needless to say, Cook was punished for being out of his bedroom at that time.  
His punishment is still to be decided, and to be fulfilled back at Roundview.

Disneyland proved to be a hit with the gang.  
JJ proved his mathmatical aptitude to anihilate the Shooting Range.  
He managed to win a giant cuddly toy for everyone, including Doug, Harriet and Josie.  
He hit every shot on target, and managed to severely piss of the owners of the game.  
Sarah and Charlotte had managed to avoid the attention of the teachers and decided to hang out with some boys instead.  
They were taking full advantage of the bonuses that come with being thought as mature and responsible.

Cook, Katie, Freddie, Effy, Thomas and Naomi went on Space Mountain, while Emily, JJ, and Pandora watched fondly.  
Emily stood polishing off her candy floss, as they others spun through the air.

Pandora begged JJ and Emily to go on the rides designed for the young children.  
Unfortunately for JJ there was a height restriction, and he was denied to go on.  
Emily and Pandora were accepted gratiously, so JJ stood holding their bags.

'YES! FUCKING YES!' Cook screamed as the ride had stopped. 'I'm doing that beast again.'  
Katie and Naomi climbed off eagerly, and struggled to stand up straight.  
Katie's face was bright green, and she was swaying on her feet.  
Naomi was grinning and delighted in the fact that Katie couldnt handle the ride.

She spotted JJ and went running to him.  
'They're not on this one, are they?' she questioned motioning at the baby rollercoaster with Dumbo chairs.  
As she said it she saw a hand rise up and wave at her followed by a blur of redhair.  
She couldnt stop laughing as the ride slowly went up and down the contours.

She stood waiting until the ride had finished and the two girls had climbed out.  
Pandora was grinning manically. 'That wuz whizzer.' she said bouncing on the spot.  
Naomi and JJ couldnt help laughing at her.  
'You wimp' Naomi said fondly to Emily.  
Emily smiled in her cheekily little way.

Emily knew what her smile did to Naomi, and relished teasing the smaller girl.

'Come with me.' Naomi said motioning to the redhead.  
Emily followed eagerly and checked that noone was following them.  
'What about....this one?' Naomi said pointing to a mild rollercoaster.  
'Nope.' Emily smiled, and continued walking.  
'This one?' Naomi gestured to the Watercoaster.  
'Maybe later.' Emily grinned and carried on walking.

She eagerly checked behind her again.  
'What about this one?' Emily asked pointing to her left.  
Naomi laughed and looked behind her nervously.  
She bit her lip before agreeing.

The pair stood in the queue waiting for the Love Boats.

JJ and Thomas had a go at the Coconut Shy, again JJ excelling himself and winning himself the top prize of £500.  
He was the only winner in over 14 years.  
Effy had managed to drag Pandora along to the Haunted Mansion, and Freddie, Cook and Katie attempted some of the more scarier rollercoasters.  
Katie regretted wearing such a short skirt as the photograph taken along the ride had snapped her with her skirt up and her underwear showing.  
Cook bought six copies of the photograph just to wind her up.

Josie was stood talking to the giant Disney characters and giggling manically.

Emily and Naomi finally got to the front of the queue and climbed into the heart shaped boat.  
The boat slowly moved inside the building and they were in complete darkness.

Cook ran over to Josie and creeped behind the Donald Duck.  
He pulled his pants down revealing a material bottom.

The kids surrounding him burst into fits of laughter, and ran riot trying to pull down the trousers of the other characters.

Soon enough it was time to go.  
Effy and Pandora were first to arrive at their meeting point followed by Thomas and Freddie.  
Sarah and Charlotte made their way back giggling, and Sarah was readjusting her make up which was smudged across her mouth.  
Didnt take a genius to wonder what she'd been doing.  
Cook, JJ and Katie walked to the group along with Doug, Harriet and Josie.  
'Where's Emily and Naomi?' Doug questioned rechecking his watch.  
'They're 10 minutes late.'  
'We're in no rush, Doug. Let's just give them an extra few minutes before we start the search.' Harriet sighed.  
'Stay around here, guys. Don't go on anymore rides, but get yourself some food if you want.' she added as Doug checked his watch for the third time.

Naomi felt the air around her face get warmer.  
She couldnt see a thing. She couldnt see centimetres in front of her nose.  
A pair of lips joined hers.  
She kissed back softly, and held the neck of the kissee.  
Emily kissed back harder, and held onto the taller girls waist.  
Before they knew it, the light was hitting their eyelids and a a flash from the camera flashed in their faces.  
They pulled away smiling at each other, before waiting for the boat to stop.

They climbed out and walked to the photo booth.  
'Awh! That's so cute' Emily cooed at the photograph of the couple joined at the lips.  
Naomi felt a bit embarrased about the flocks of people seeing them kiss.  
Emily knew what she was thinking and touched the back of her hand lightly.  
'We'll never see them again' she whispered.

Naomi agreed and bought a copy of the picture smiling broadly.  
'What if someone sees the picture?' Emily questioned.  
'You're forgetting one thing, Em.' Naomi added.  
Emily looked back inquizatively.  
'My bag! It's never ending.' she smiled and pointed at her 'Warning; Contains Ideas' bag, before slipping the photograph into it.

They walked back slowly.  
'So...first kiss on the Eiffel Tower, second on the loveboat....you're gonna disappoint me soon when you run out of ideas.' Naomi said laughing.  
Emily grinned and glanced at her watch and noticed the time.  
'Shit!' she called and pulled Naomi's hand; running to their meeting point.

They finally met up with the group, and got sternly told off by Doug.  
Harriet told him to shut up, and let the girls enjoy their holiday.  
Doug went red.  
He obviously enjoys being controlled by older women.  
'Must be a fetish' Naomi thought to herself.

'Right, as a special treat, I've organised it with the park that we'll have a special photo with the characters. So...ah. Here they are now.' Doug said.  
'Okay, everyone huddle together.' Doug cried as the characters infiltrated the gang.  
Emily and Naomi stayed standing together, and softly wrapped their arm around the others waist.  
'SAY BEST HOLIDAY EVER' the photographer called.

Emily and Naomi grinned at each other, and replied ' best holiday ever.'


	16. Chapter 16

It was time for the Roundview Paris trip '09 to finally draw to a close.  
The gang were heading back for Bristol first thing tomorrow morning.

Naomi was lying on her bed.  
She was reading a book she bought in a bookshop in the city centre.

Emily had just nipped out down the road to the corner shop to buy some essiential sandwich ingredients.  
Emily had decided on a classic egg mayonnaise with cress, where Naomi opted for a traditional cheese salad sandwich.

When she arrived back, Naomi bounded to her feet ready for action.  
They had a mini fridge and a cutlery drawer in their room, maybe for midnight snacks or something.  
They weren't sure what for because of the lack of oven.

Naomi dived into the cutlery draw and picked out a knife.  
'I vouch buttering duty!' she called.  
Emily laughed.  
'Okay. You butter and cut them, and I'll make the fillings.' she said with a smile.  
Naomi loved how organised Emily was.  
She always had a plan, a method.

Emily whipped up her egg mayonnaise filling, and began filling the slices of buttered bread.  
'How many do you want doing? You bought a massive loaf.' Naomi said chuckling.  
'Smallest thing they like their bread. Thought we could make some for everyone.' she said with a massive grin on her face.  
'...So I bought....TUNA.' she said pulling a tin of tuna from the bag.  
'Yuck!' Naomi said pretending to vomit.

Emily finished filling the sandwiches and placed the other slice of bread on the top.  
Naomi then took the finished sandwiches and cut them diagonally.  
She took the last egg mayonnaise and cut the crusts off of it.  
'Aw. You remembered.' Emily said smiling.

She was refering to the journey to Paris where Emily took a good 20 minutes removing all of the crusts from her sandwiches.

Emily took the finished sandwiches and wrapped them.  
Each bag had one tuna, one egg and one salad, except for Naomi's who had 2 salad and one egg.

She counted she had made enough sandwiches for each person to have three, before taking the washing up into the bathroom.  
She washed up in the bathroom sink.  
Before placing the sandwiches into the fridge.

'Perfect!' she sighed before she threw herself down onto the bed.  
'You're so quirky.' Naomi said looking down at the smaller girl.  
She sat down beside her looking at her feet.

'Um...I'm gonna miss you...' she said mumbling in an attempt for Emily not to hear her.  
The attempt failed as Emily heard every word.  
'I'll miss you too. But...maybe it'll be easier on the outside.'  
'It's gonna be weird...not spending all my time with you...not listening to you snore all night...' she said poking her tongue out.  
'I do not snore!' she said poking her in the ribs.  
Naomi smiled, and continued on confessing her fears.  
She had gotten used to saying what's on her mind.  
She was slighty afraid of going back home.  
'But..we'll be okay?'  
'Of course we will!' Emily said taking hold of Naomi's hand.

The door swung open and Naomi pulled her hand back quickly.  
'Em. Need to borrow your phone, my battery has died.' Katie said barging into the room.  
Emily sighed and got to her feet, and picked up her phone from the side.  
'Thanks, sis.' she said running back out again.

Emily slumped back on her bed and sighed.  
'Why do you let her treat you like that? She didnt even ask you.' Naomi said astonished.  
'You didnt grow up with her. You dont know what she's like.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'She's the one in control. She needs that. Otherwise she goes...mad.'  
'Mad? Em...you're a person too.'

Emily lifts up her top slighty to show a white scar going downwards from her rib to her hip.

'Ouch. What happened there?'  
'When we were little...I went into the local shop and bought some sweets. I asked her if she wanted some...and she said no.' she said nervously.  
'...I came back out and started eating them...and she decided she wanted them. She asked me to go back and get her some, and I said no.'  
'What did she do?'  
'She pushed me backwards off of a wall. I hit a tree and broke a rib.'

Naomi bit her lip, and looked away.

'You're lucky you're an only child.' Emily smiled at Naomi.  
'I'm...not...I have a brother. We don't hear so much of him though.'  
'Sorry...I didnt know. How old is he?'  
'23...in a few days. Havent seen him in 9 years. He turned 16 and went off to live with my dad.'

'Anyways. Let's get some sleep. Got a long day of travelling ahead of us.' Naomi said walking herself to her bed.

Within minutes Naomi was fast asleep.  
Emily lay there thinking of everything that passed through her head.  
She eventually got to sleep an hour later.

Morning came, and the pair woke up in Paris for the last time.  
Harriet came knocking onto the door, and let herself in, singing to the girls.

Naomi was obviously silent as she got up and got washed and dressed.  
Emily knew better than to attempt a conversation with her at this time of the morning.  
While Emily was waiting for the bathroom, she checked and rechecked she had packed everything.

Before they knew it, breakfast was over, and they were packed up and ready to leave.  
Doug had them huddled outside again, while they took in the passports, and called out the students names.  
This time the order had changed.

Emily was called first.  
She took a middle seat and helped herself to the window.  
She sat next to where the group were stood, and made herself pull funny faces at Doug.  
Harriet saw and couldnt resist her own laughter.

Doug turned round, and Emily turned her head, looking inside the bus.

'Jones, Jonah.'  
'Cook, James.'  
'Greene, Charlotte'  
'Fitch, Katie'

It was game over before the trip had even begun.  
Katie decided to steal her sister from the blonde, and leapt at the chance of sitting next to her.  
'Ugh. Why are you next to me?' Emily snapped.  
'You made me sit on my own on the way here.' Katie retaliaited.

'McClair, Freddie.'

'So?'  
'So. You're my sister, you're meant to have my back.' Katie said angrily.  
Freddie tried his best to stop a full scale twin fight from happening on his way into the bus, but was told to crawl up his bumhole by the elder Fitch.

Thomas and Pandora entered the bus, sat down next to each other and immediately their lips were attached and a loud onslaught of lipsmacking followed.

'Campbell, Naomi'

Naomi climbed on and allowed a small frown to pass her lips on seeing the twins seated together.  
She walked upto the front of the bus and sat down.  
Katie gave Naomi an evil grin before pestering her little sister for some sweets.

Emily took advantage of her sister turning away to rummage into Emily's bag.  
She gave Naomi a slight frown, before reaching her phone out of her pocket.

'I'll get rid of her at the services. Miss you already. xx :-) '  
Naomi's phone vibrated along her leg.  
She picked it up and smiled.  
'1 new message from Emily.'

She turned round and grinned at the girl.  
Katie looked up and saw the girl grinning.  
Naomi switched her gaze from the younger Fitch to the elder one.  
'What the fuck do you want?' Katie snapped.  
Naomi smiled, and turned her head replacing it with a middle finger.

Effy walked onto the bus last, and spotted Naomi alone.  
She looked across at Freddie who was smiling expectantly at her.  
She smiled back, and said. 'I'll sit next to you at the services.' before walking to Naomi who looked at her surprised.  
'What about Freddie?'  
'I'll sit next to you and swap back later.' she smiled.

Naomi smiled back.  
Whenever Naomi needed her, Effy always came through.

The trip there was mildly entertaining.

Naomi and Emily were exchanging texts for the entire journey out of France.

'tenner says Katie'll snore in a minute.'  
'lol she's asleep?'  
'yeah, she's dribbling on my shoulder. really want to punch her in the face, but i think she might notice.'  
'maybe. while she's asleep maybe we should have mad monkey sex in front of her.'  
'LOL. yes, maybe. although, sex in front of my own twin isnt always a turn on im afraid.'  
'could be worse. could be sex with your twin...'  
'yes, naomi. that was the worst thing you could have said...'  
'sorry! =p '  
'she just moaned...like...a sex moan. she's dreaming about sex. oh kill me now.'  
'what a surprise...'  
'she's not a tar- LOL no i couldnt even finish that sentence'  
'LOL I JUST HEARD HER SNORE.'  
'Told you!'  
'Not giving you a tenner though.'

'dont cry face at me! you know im poor.'  
'hm. fine. i'll have to steal jeffrey from you.'  
'NO. NOT JEFFREY.'

Jeffrey was Naomi's giant toy Rabbit that JJ had won for her.  
Emily won a mouse who she called Hugglebear.  
Naomi was bemused why it was called HuggleBEAR when it is a mouse.  
Emily refused to change his name though.

'we should make a comic. with my writing and your drawings we could write about the adventures of jeffrey and hugglebear.'  
'no, you loser. :] xx'  
'awh. :('

Effy took Naomi's phone and laughed.  
'Ssssh.' she mouthed to Naomi.  
Naomi sat looking dazed until she saw she Effy was doing.  
'i r naomi and i wnt 2 bum u emzikins. wud u lyk that?'

Emily laughed out loud, and both Effy and Naomi turned around grinning.  
'yes plz.'

Katie woke up, and scowled at her little sister for waking her up.  
'Sorry. Jeez.' Emily replied with a dig to the ribs.

At the services Naomi and Emily put their plan to work.  
No, they didnt start the adventures of Jeffrey and Hugglebear.  
They began their attempt to ditch Katie.  
They had enlisted Effy's help.

The gang sat down and again had one of those infamous McDonald meal deals.  
Thomas again tried to get extra, but was told to go away as those Apple Pies were a once off.  
Something about French McDonalds not having Apple Pies, because they're classier than the British.  
Which was of course true.

'Right! I need a wee.' Emily announced...a little too loudly as an old couple looked up midbite of their cheeseburger.  
'Me too. Too much shake.' Naomi said.  
Naomi made sure not to order the coke this time as it gives her gas.

'I'm taking the window seat then, Emsy.' Katie said smiling.  
Emily felt a little harsh to do this to her, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

As they climbed back onto the bus, Katie stole Emily's window seat as promised.  
Effy climbed alongside Katie and smiled.  
'So...you had a nice week then?' she said happily.  
'Yeah..um..Em's sitting there...remember.'  
'Yeah, I'll move when she comes.' she added.

Emily and Naomi eventually made it back to the bus after a wee.  
Seeing Effy sitting in her spot, Emily continued walking and began beaming as she passed her twin.  
'Em. You're over here.' Katie called.  
'Effy's there...and I'm here now so...'  
'Window seat for you, ma'am.' Naomi said laughing.  
Emily made her way to the window, and Naomi sat down alongside her.

As soon as the pair were seated, Effy moved from Katie and sat next to Freddie, who gave her a kiss on the head.  
Effy pouted and cuddled upto him saying 'It's hard to be me, sometimes.'  
She laughed and lay into him as they began thier journey.

Emily handed over their sandwiches, and everyone seemed appreciative.  
Especially Cook and Thomas.  
For growing boys, they didnt half love their food.

Katie scowled at Emily, and refused to eat the sandwich.  
'Theres gonna be hell to pay tomorrow.' Emily thought.

Naomi looked forward and smiled at Harriet feeding Doug his sandwiches while he was driving.  
'How cute.'

Naomi's belly rumbled.  
Emily looked across and softly rubbed her stomach after she made sure noone was watching.  
Naomi smiled and shivered from the contact.

The journey home was a lot faster.  
Nearly everyone was asleep.  
Only Doug, Harriet and Naomi were awake.  
They were talking about politics, and an upcoming election or something.

The journey home seemed to be a lot quicker.  
They had made it back to the college before they knew it.

Everyone had rang home letting them know they were home, and begging for lifts.  
Thomas and Doug helped carry all of the suitcases out of the bus along with the 14 giant cuddly toys.  
'HUGGLEBEAR!' Emily shouted diving for her mouse.

The gang made it to the sign and decided to wait for the lifts.  
Emily lifted herself up and sat on the sign.  
Everyone else sat on their suitcases.  
The group slowly dwindled.

Charlotte and Sarah got a lift home with Sarah's dad.  
Anthea picked up Effy, and dropped off Freddie.  
JJ's mum came and picked him up.  
Cook walked the distance. He only lived about 2 minutes away.  
Angela Moon had arrived in her car with her next door neighbour Martin for some reason.  
Something about meeting at Sainsburys and dropping him home.  
Thomas took his bags and walked to the bus stop.

Doug, Harriet and Josie also made their way back to their homes.

Naomi, Emily and Katie sat there in awkward silence.  
'Ah. Keiron's here.' Naomi smiled at the yellow and brown hunk o' junk driving towards them.  
'Here I'll help.' Emily offered and picked up Jeffrey and carried him to the car.

Naomi put her bags down and reached for the handle of the boot.  
With three swift pulls it opened, and she placed everything inside.  
Emily hovered a moment not sure of how to say goodbye.  
'Hi' Emily smiled and waved into the window.  
'Hey thar miss Fitch.' Kieron waved back.

'Hello' Naomi's mum said to Emily warmly.

'Um....' Naomi said....before turning on her heel and giving Emily a quick hug goodbye.  
Emily smiled, and waved before heading back to Katie on the sign.

'Who was that, Naomi?' Gina enquired.  
'Emily.'  
'She seemed nice...'  
'Yeah...she is.' Naomi said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily is awoken by the sound of Britney Spears.  
The alarm had just gone off and one of Katie's rubbish CD's had just started playing.  
'Fucks sake' Emily cried rubbing her eyes.

Emily stomped out of bed, and wrestled through her wardrobe.  
She found some clothes and yawned her way into the bathroom.

She casually got washed and dressed and walked back to her room while still brushing her teeth.  
Katie was sat on the floor with her left leg around her neck.  
It was safe to say that this wasn't the first time she had caught her sister in that position, however this time, it was due to yoga and not the six bottles of Smirnoff.

'What the fuck?' Emily asked in between brushes.  
Her voice came out all muffled because of the combination of toothpaste and spit in her mouth.  
'I'm learning yoga. Thought it'd keep me toned for Danny.'  
'You're back with Danny? You dumped him...remember?' Emily asked confused.  
'Yeah....I did..but I dont have many options now...so he's back.'  
'That's...really shallow.' Emily said wandering back to the bathroom.

She spat out her toothpaste, and washed it down the sink.  
She swilled a cup of water round her mouth before spitting it back out, and running the tap.

She made her way downstairs, and glared at her brother who sat watching cartoons.  
'Get your feet off the chair, arse.' she said calmly.  
He did what he was told.  
He knew by now that if a Fitch girl told you to do something, you did it.  
'Had any breakfast?' she said to him.  
'No...mum and dad had already gone when i woke up.'  
Emily sighed and reached in the cupboard for some cocoa pops.  
She poured an equal amount into three bowls, and topped up two with milk.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach into the top cupboard for some glasses.  
She managed eventually and filled all three up with Orange Juice.

She handed James his breakfast and threw a spoon at him.  
'Ow.'  
'Shut it.'

The phone rang and James prompty jumped and spilled juice all down his pyjamas.  
'Now look' he sighed angrily.

Emily dived to the phone and answered nervously.  
She hated answering the phone.  
'Hi. It's me. Forgot to tell you your Auntie May is coming down today. Have a quick tidy and make sure Katie and James are up and dressed. If they come before I'm home just give them some tea, and biscuits and ring me and I'll close up early.' Jenna said on the other end of the line.

'K.' Emily hung up the phone and sighed.  
'Aunt May's coming soon. Get dressed.' she said frantically picking up all of the newspapers, and emptying the bins.  
'Why, why why.' James shouted.  
'Because I fucking said so, so do it, dick.' Emily responded.

As he ran up the stairs in fear, Emily felt her phone vibrate.  
'Hey. Gd sleep? Want to do something later? xx'  
Emily smiled. Finally Naomi was awake.

She had spent the entire of yesterday evening asleep after the bus trip home.  
Emily kept texting her during her sleep, and got nasty responses back.  
Her favourite being 'Stop now or I remove Jeffrey's ears.'

'Cant. Have family round. :( Maybe tomorrow. xxxxx Sorry! '

Emily rushed up the stairs and ushered Katie into the bathroom who complained every step of the way.  
She ran round their bedroom and began tidying frantically.  
She threw everything on the floor under their beds.  
She went back downstairs and went over the floor quickly with a hoover.

Finally she threw herself onto the sofa and turned the TV over.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and there stood Aunt May.  
She had brought Rory, her golden retriever who dived at Emily, licking her face.

Aunt May was Jenna's elder sister.  
She was a short plump woman.  
She had blonde curly hair and brown eyes.

Behind her stood Uncle Brian and their daughter Anna.

Uncle Brian was a tall man.  
He was beginning to go grey and his hair was thinning out a bit.  
He also seemed to be developing a bit of a beer belly.

Anna was a tall slender girl.  
She had blonde hair and green eyes and she was incredibly beautiful.

Emily smiled, and brought Aunt May into a hug.  
'Ooh, havent you grown...' May said hesitating on which twin it was.  
'It's Emily, mum' Anna said sighing.

Emily laughed and nodded, before moving aside to let them into the house.  
'Mum's at work at the minute but she'll be home soon.' Emily said gesturing at the sofa.

'And Robert...?'  
'Dad's at work too. He'll be back later.'

The stairs creaked and James slowly made his way down.  
He was terrified.  
Aunt May was one of those women that sneaks up on you and forces you to kiss them.

'James! Haven't you grown!' she gasped in awe.  
She stood to her feet and James flinched.  
Emily tried to stifle her giggles.

'Come on, give me a kissy wiss.' she said in a voice only used for babies.  
'Mum, he's like...14 or something.' Anna said sighing.

James edged forward and pecked May's cheek.  
She gave him a full blown kiss on the lips, which he rubbed off as soon as she had turned away.  
Anna noted his expression and laughed.

Emily went into the kitchen and made the cups of tea, and brought them out with biscuits.  
Emily sat down alongside Brian and looked at the trio.  
'So...' she mumbled.  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Fortunately, Katie came bounding down the stairs at that time.  
'Oh! Katie! How you've grown!' she said gasping.

'Mum?! She looks exactly the same as last time we saw her. It's only been a year.' Anna said exasperated.  
'Nahh. A mother can tell these things' she said looking at Katie. 'My my. Puberty has been kind to you.' she said pointing to Katie's chest.  
Katie laughed and sat herself down.  
Anna sighed and looked around.  
Emily bit her lip and looked down at herself.  
'I have boobs too...' she thought to herself uncomfortably.

Emily's phone began to ring.  
She picked it up and smiled. 'Incoming call from Naomi.'  
She pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear.  
'Hello?'  
'Hi. I took some of your clothes by accident. When do you want them?'  
Emily walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
'You can come now if you want...I'd like that.'  
'You have family round, you said...'  
'Yeah..come round drop them off and say hi...and then I get to see your...beautiful face..' she said lowering her voice.  
'Smooth, Em' Naomi said laughing. 'Alright. I'll be over later.'  
'Can't wait.'  
'Bye!'

Emily couldnt contain the grin on her face as she walked back into the next room.  
'What's with your smile?' Anna asked knowing full well that only love can put that smile on your face.

Emily smiled back and ignored her question skillfully.  
'How long are you staying for, Aunt May? Should I fix the spare bedroom up?'  
'Yes please darling. Time isnt so good for us now. Can't drive back to Lincoln as fast anymore with Brian's legs.'

As Emily went to venture upstairs, Jenna had finally arrived home.  
Emily let her in, and the family exchanged hugs on her arrival.

'Anna. Go to the car and get the presents out.'  
'Presents?' Jenna asked nervously.  
'Didnt think I could see my neices and nephew without treating them did you?' May asked.  
'No no..course. Em...go and get Anna's present too...please.' she said shooting Emily a look.  
Emily walked upstairs and sighed as she reached her bedroom.  
She went searching through her stuff for something to give away to Anna.

Jenna and May had a friendly rivalry which nowadays wasnt so friendly.  
Emily understood Jenna's need to beat her sister.  
Katie and Emily had the same thing but perhaps worse.

Emily found a watch in the back of her cupboard.  
'To Emily love from Auntie Julie and Uncle Dave.'  
'That'll do' Emily thought to herself peeling the lable from it.

She quickly wrapped it up in leftover wrapping paper from Jenna's birthday and placed it into a giftbag.  
She ran downstairs and handed it to her mother.  
'Here you are, Anna.' Jenna said handing it over. 'We...didnt have any other wrapping paper...sorry.' she said glaring at Emily.  
Emily smiled and sat beside her.

As she unwrapped the paper, she smiled.  
'Oh. That's so pretty.' Anna said smiling.  
Jenna grinned before her face dropped to a stifled frown.  
'That's just like the one Auntie Julie and Uncle Dave bought me last year.'  
Emily had to leave the room to laugh.  
Jenna's expression was priceless. 'Oh.'

Rob Fitch had finally arrived home, and tried his best to avoid the formalities with Jenna's family.  
He grabbed a beer and sat down watching the football.  
'C'mon Everton....pass it...' he complained at the television.

Jenna got up out of the room in embarrasment of her husband and began preparing dinner.  
Katie noted the yellow renault coupe pull up outside the house and shrieked.  
She ran to the door and engulfed Danny in an embrace.

'Everyone, this Danny...Danny this is my Aunt May, Uncle Brian and Anna.' she said starting the introductions.  
'Alright...alright...niiiice one yeah' he said checking out Anna.  
He obnoxiously chewed his gum and threw himself on the sofa next to Rob.  
'Shouldn't you be at the match today, Danny?' Rob asked. 'Bristol Reserves vs Cheltenham Reserves, right?'  
'Yeah. Not been picked though.'  
'How come?'  
'Incident in the showers.'  
'What incident?'  
Katie shot Danny a glare to shut up.  
'Fell over in the showers. Hurt my leg. They said it was best if I didnt play.'  
'You're not limping.'  
'No...it's better now...'  
'Then why can't you play?'  
'I...uh...Katie did I lock my car?' he asked sprinting out of the room.

Emily laughed.  
She had no doubts that it was because they had been caught getting intimate in the showers in the away changing rooms, like last time.

'EMILY, KATIE, JAMES. SET UP THE TABLE' Jenna called from the Kitchen.  
They all sighed and got to it.  
They had their own emergency dinner table for when they have guests.  
The picked up the table and began laying it.

*knock knock*

Rob ignored the door choosing to focus on the football.  
Anna looked around seeing if anyone else had heard it.  
She sighed before getting to her feet.  
'Not my house but I'll get it...'

She pulled the door towards her and was met with a blonde girl.  
'Um...hi?' she asked.  
'...hi...I brought these back for Emily...' she said gesturing to the bag.  
'Oh...err...come in?' she invited opening the door wider.

Naomi came in and wiped her feet gingerly on the mat.  
She followed the girl inside and was met by a flurry of people.  
'Emily...someone here for you.' Anna called sitting back down.

Naomi stood awkwardly looking around.  
'Hi..' she said to Aunt May.  
'Hello sweetheart.'

Emily bounded into the room, and her expression changed to a smile the instance she saw Naomi.  
'Hi!' she called.  
'Hey...bought your clothes back.' she said handing the bag to her.  
'Thanks' Emily smiled back.  
Their eyes latched a little longer than they should have as Anna immediately cottoned onto the subject.

She kept herself quiet, but she was full aware of the situation.

Jenna walked back into the living room... 'Dinners ready guys..-oh...hello. who're you?' she said to Naomi.  
'Mum, this is my friend, Naomi.'  
Naomi smiled and gave a slight half wave.  
'Oh..hello. Do you want to stay for tea? Theres plenty enough.'  
'Um...well...maybe I should...'  
'Oh. You've already eaten?' Jenna asked pushing for more interaction.  
'No...my mum is out of town. I was going to hit the pizza place on the way back.' Naomi smiled.  
'Nonsense. Come eat with us' Jenna gestured before leaving the room.  
'Katie, set another place please. We've got a guest.' they heard from the next room.

Katie opened the door to see who else was staying for dinner.  
Her eyes met Naomi's and a glare instantly lay on her face.

Naomi allowed a nervous laughter to escape her lips.  
'This will be weird' she said.


	18. Chapter 18

'So Naomi. How long have you been friends with Emily?'

Here we are.  
The onslaught has started.

'Least let the girl eat some food before you start attacking her love.' Rob said to his doting wife.  
'I'm not attacking her. I was just making conversation.' She smiled at Naomi and nodding at her to continue.

'Um, not long. A few weeks. We worked together on an assignment and became friends after that.'  
'How nice.' she said. 'Where abouts in Bristol are you from?'  
'Not far. Howdems Lane.' she said.

Jenna's expression changed rapidly.  
She felt uncomfortable sitting at a table with someone of that class.  
She managed to utter a squeaky 'Oh' before changing the subject.

'So Brian. How's your arthritis doing? ' she asked concernedly.

Emily gave Naomi a smile, and whispered to her to ignore her mother.

' Doctor's recommended wearing metallic bands around my wrists to stop the pain but they cost an arm and a leg.  
Don't do 'em on the NHS nowadays.' she fretted.

'Awh thats a shame.'  
Jenna gave a smile and took a mouthful of potato.

'Danny. Katie said your sister gave birth a few days ago! Congratulations!'  
'Yeah! Little Maisie Lee. She's a corker.'  
'Danny's got a picture of her, aint you babes.' Katie said cooing over him.  
'Yeah, nice one.' he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. 'Got 'er in me wallet.' he said with a smile.

As he opens his wallet a condom falls out in front of Rob Fitch.  
Rob picks it up between his index finger and his thumb and lifts it upto his face.  
'What's that, Robert? Gum?' May asked innocently.

Danny's face drops and turns a violent shade of red.  
Katie's jaw was to the floor.

'What you doing with this, kid?'  
'Um...I dont know...didnt know it was in there.'  
'Well it's one of two. Either. You're cheating on my Katiekins. Or, you've stolen her innocence. Which is it boy.' Rob shouted angrily.  
His voice echoed around the cream walls.

Emily, Naomi and Anna all sat amused by the situation.  
Everyone else filled with horror.  
'Gordon McPherson says you dont need one of them. Sometimes bitches'll be on the pill.'  
'JAMES UPSTAIRS NOW.' Rob boomed. 'Which is it.' he asked Danny again.

James got off his chair immediately and ran from the room.

Danny looked at Katie, he had no idea what to say.  
Unfortunately for Danny, he said the exact wrong thing.

'Come on mate. It's not like I'm there first. I'm sure someone's been there before me.'

Emily and Anna couldnt help but laugh.  
They knew what she was like.  
He told the truth.

Rob was clenching his fist trying his hardest not to thump Danny.  
Katie and Danny were looking at each other both as red as each other.

'Daddy...it's not like that. We're in love. We waited until we were ready...' Katie spat a list of lies at him. 'He didnt take advantage of me.'

Naomi snorted, before looking back at her food.  
'I'm really sorry about this Naomi. We're not normally like this.'  
Naomi shrugged and smiled at her. 'My family's not the most conventional either.'  
'No well, I'd assume not; living at Howdems Lane.' Jenna said without thinking. 'Oh wait dear, I meant..'  
Naomi looked up astonished.

The rest of the Fitches were shocked to the core.  
Jenna sat still looking down into her food.

'Katie.' Jenna finally spoke. 'We understand what it's like. Me and your father...we were just the same. We waited until it felt right before we got to it.'  
Katie and Emily both cringed at the same time.  
Maybe it was a twin thing.  
Maybe it was a human thing; I'm sure most people dont like their parents discussing their sex life, especially at the dinner table.

'But...when we first had sex. It was amazing. The feel of his body on mine...-'

'MUM!'  
'OH GOD MAKE IT STOP'  
The twins cried.

'What?' Jenna asked oblivious to the mental torture her children were going through.  
'Please don't ever say that again. I might bring up my chicken.' Emily admitted with her head in her hands.

Naomi and Anna were in hysterics.

May and Brian had turned white.  
Odds were that they'd never had a full on discussion about sex at their dinnertable before.  
The whole experience was rather frightening for them.

Katie and Danny left the table away from the prying eyes.  
'Daddy. I'm still your little girl.' she said before leaving the kitchen.

'Emily, could you put the dishes into the dishwasher, please.' Jenna asked before she left the room.  
Rob, May and Brian followed her.

'Oh god. I'm so sorry about that!' Emily confessed turning red.  
'That was so funny.' Naomi said chuckling as she remembered the details.

Anna helped collect the plates and stacked them up on the side.  
'So...how long have you two been dating then?' she said softly.

Emily dropped the plate that was in her hand.  
'What?'

Naomi looked shaken.  
'I can tell these things. By the looks you've been giving each other, I'd say two or three days?'  
Emily sighed.  
'Four, actually.'

Naomi knelt down and began to pick up the broken crockery.

'Anna, please don't- '  
'I wont. You can trust me.'

'Um...I should...go home.' Naomi said rushing to her feet and out of the door.'  
'Damn it, Anna...' Emily sighed throwing the rubbish in the bin.

Anna smiled and brought the girl into a hug.  
'I'll fix it. You, me, Katie, Naomi and your friends. We'll go out tonight. Clubbing.'

Emily smiled and nodded.  
She'd have accepted any offer that meant she'd get to see Naomi again tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna made her way through the crowds swinging her hips in time to the music.  
Her arms were hanging above her head.  
The music was consuming her.

Katie followed suit and danced herself along the floor.  
All eyes were on her.  
Perhaps because of the ridiculously slutty outfit she was wearing.  
Either or but Emily couldn't care less.

Emily followed behind slightly, drink in hand.  
She sat at the nearest free table and waited for Naomi to arrive.  
She kept sliding her phone open every few seconds checking for a missed text or call.

She jumped as she saw the seat alongside her being filled.  
She tilted her head to the side and the shadow wasn't of the person she wanted to see.

'What's a gorgeous girl like you sitting here by yourself?'  
'Staying away from pervy creeps....like yourself.'  
'Chill out bitch. As if I'd hit on a skank like you.' he said tail between his legs.  
He picked up his drink and walked off sulkily.

'Fucking men' she sighed to herself.

Katie and Anna were dancing together, and having no trouble getting the boys attention.  
They both relished the attention and eagerly began to grind against each other.

They were soon joined by overly enthusiastic boys.

Anna worked her way down to the floor, and back up against one very lucky guy's lap.  
His hands roamed her body, and she grinned at his actions.

'Uh uh...no. Work for it, boy.' she said casually, removing his hands from her chest.

The lad seemed enthralled by the challenge set by Anna and began dropping serious shapes on the dancefloor.

Anna couldnt help but laugh how hard he was working for her.  
She made her way over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She once more slid her way down to the floor, but hesisitated around his groin.  
The guy let out a murmer of enjoyment and bolted his head upright.

She climbed her way purposely rubbing herself against him before whispering seducatively into his ear.  
'This dancing is thirsty work.'

'Yeah...Go...I'll drink get.' he said mumbling before running off into the path of several dancing teenagers.  
'Fucks sake, watch it.' Anna heard cried behind her.  
A girl was trying her best to wipe her spilt drink from over her top.

Katie suppressed a laugh.'You're definately a Fitch.' she said with a smile.

'Let's go see Ems.' Anna said bouncing over to the fretting redhead sat at the table.  
Katie bit her lip and walked over.

'What's up little sis? Come and dance with us.' Katie beckoned.  
Everything can be cured with a dance apparently.

Emily shrugged and looked down.  
Anna knew why she was upset, but decided to speak nothing of it.  
Why hadnt Naomi arrived?  
Emily couldnt bring herself to smile, so lied to Katie about the reason she was upset.

'So...this guy just called you a skank? What a fucking...I know what to do...' Katie said with a secretive smirk. 'Ems, come into the toilets with me. Anna. Guard our drinks.' she said pulling the younger Fitch twin to her feet.

Emily stood in one cubicle and Katie in the adjacent one.  
'Kay. Get your clothes off, and pass them over, and I'll do the same.'  
'Katie, what are you...?'  
'Do you trust me, Em?' Katie snapped.  
'Yeah, of course but - '  
'Just let me deal with it, Em.'

Emily succumbed and removed her clothes, and hung them over the cubicle.  
Katie did the same, and the twins swapped clothes with relatively little effort.  
Both girls exited the cubicles and admired themselves in the mirror.

Katie sighed.

'God, Em. Remind me to take you clothes shopping' Katie scowled.  
Emily rolled her eyes at her elder twin.

'You sure this is gonna work? We've not done this in years.'  
'It's the classic Fitch swap. You just tell me which he is. Don't worry about the rest.'

Katie opened the door and let Emily pass her.  
'There. That one.' Emily pointed at a guy on the dancefloor.

Katie smiled and made her way over to the guy.  
Emily fidgeted on her feet, pulling down Katie's revealing top which kept making it's way upwards.  
'Fucking thing' she hissed.

She felt around for her phone.  
'Shit.' she cried rushing back to the bathroom.  
Emily got on her hands and knees and searched for her mobile phone.  
She had it in her jeans pocket last time she saw it.  
'Fuck.' Emily sighed realising where it is.

Emily made her way back and glanced back onto the dancefloor.  
Katie and the perv were now locked lips.  
His hands were up Katie's top and carresing her breasts roughly.

Emily saw Katie pull away and whisper something into his ear.  
Whatever it was, he seemed to agree as he nodded frantically.

Katie took his hand and led him to the mens bathroom.  
Within seconds they were over each other.  
Katie had managed to force him into a cubicle.  
She broke away to lock the door, before pushing him forcefully against the wall.  
She removed his shirt, and unbuckled his pants.

As he attempted to remove her top, she pulled back and smiled.  
'You first, me last' she said before latching her lips back onto his.  
He complied and allowed himself to be undressed fully.  
Katie broke apart once more and bent down.  
She picked up his clothes and quickly pushed them into the toilet.

The clothes were soaked.  
He stood there stark naked speechless.  
'That's for calling my sister a skank, you twat. Hurt her again, and I'll make you pay.' Katie scowled.

She gave him a cheeky grin before leaving the cubicle.  
'Oh and...-' she said walking back in. 'You might wanna...do something about that.' she said gesturing to his erection.

She walked out of the mens and walked across the dancefloor her eyes peeled for Anna and her sister.  
She felt a sensation against her thigh, and reached her hand out to it.  
Katie picked up Emily's phone and looked at the screen.

1 new message from Naomi.

'Sorry, couldnt come today. massive family thing. i'll explain tomorrow. hope you guys had fun, and i love you so much baby. xxxx '

She blinked at the message, and bit her lip.  
She placed the phone back in her pocket and found her sister and Anna.

'Well?' Emily asked expectantly.  
'Um...yeah..yeah couldnt have gone any better.' Katie said.  
'You alright?'  
'Yeah, I'm good. Let's get out of here.' Katie said, her mind still on the text message.


	20. Chapter 20

Naomi lay down on her bed.  
She heavily considered not waking up and spending the entire day in bed.  
Yesterday was a bit too uncomfortable for her.

She didnt mind that Anna knew about her and Emily anymore.  
Her mind was on bigger things.  
Much bigger things.

As she ran home that night from the dinner party from hell, she was greeted by two cars parked outside her house.  
Two men were standing outside her door.

'Can I help you?' she asked as she walked past them and pulled her keys from her pocket.  
She was oblivious to who the two men were.  
The men looked at each other, and smiled.

'Wow.' the younger one muttered.  
The other man -a middle aged man with a slight moustache- just stood and and looked at Naomi.

'Um' Naomi hesistated.  
She glanced back and forth at the two men.

Both men were tall, fair haired and had gleaming blue eyes.

'My mum's out of town...if you're looking for her...' Naomi said dazed.

The men said nothing and continued looking at her smiling.

'Look...what do you want...' Naomi snapped.  
She was confused as to what they wanted and why they were looking at her like that.

She took a glance behind her into the two cars.

In one car sat a girl. She looked about Naomi's age.  
In the other was a middle aged woman, and three kids sat in the backseat.  
The kids looked around 10 years old.

The older man finally spoke. 'Your mother. Her name wouldn't be Gina, right?'

'So you ARE here for my mum. Like I said, she's not in.' Naomi said losing patience and beginning to close the door.

'So you're Naomi?' the younger man piped up, shouting as she closed the door in his face.

She pulled the door back, and looked at the pair.  
They did nothing but smile.  
'You're a proper Campbell, I tell you that, kid.' the elder man spoke.

Naomi caught the younger man's eyes, and was taken back to her childhood.

_Naomi was sat on the floor.  
Her bicycle was on lying beside her; the wheels still spinning.  
Her trouser legs were rolled up, her knees bleeding._

She had just fallen off of her bike.

Seconds later a boy came running of the house with some warm water and some cloths.  
He lightly dipped the cloths in the water, and dabbed at Naomi's knees with them; mopping the blood away.

'Hey, hey. Don't cry little one.' he said mopping her tears with his thumb.  
'Mummy's going to be mad.' the girl wailed.

'No she won't. I wont let her be. I promise.'  
He stood up, and picked the little girl up, and carried her on his hip.  
'Stop your crying. You're five now. You're a big girl. Big girls don't cry, okay.' he said soothingly. -  
  
'Fuck...' Naomi muttered under her breath. 'Dylan?' she asked wearily.  
He nodded and opened his arms wide. 'Got a hug for your big brother then, little one?'  
Naomi lunged forward and gave her big brother a hug.

'What are you doing here?' she sniffed.  
She was trying her hardest not to cry.  
Since he left, the only times she's cried was related to Emily.

'It's been too long...we wanted to see you.'  
'We?' she sniffed before looking back at the man next to Dylan.

'Oh...are you...' Naomi said quietly.  
He nodded, and smiled lightly.  
'I expect you don't remember me.' he said. His voice was soothing.

'Dad?' she uttered before choking up.  
He smiled warmly at her.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She had never wanted her father.  
He had left her and her mother.  
They didnt need him.  
But now she saw who he was, and where she came from she couldnt resist.

'We understand this is a big shock for you...so...if you want us to go...' Dylan started.  
'No no no no...' Naomi shook her head. 'Come..in.' she said gesturing inside.

'Actually...we've got some more people for you to meet...if this isnt too weird.' Naomi's father asked.

'Um...no...sure...' she said walking towards the car.

The doors of the car began to open, and people began to climb out.

'Okay. This is my wife, Helena. Hel, this is my daughter, Naomi.' Naomi's father said.  
Helena reached out her hand and met it with Naomi's.  
'Complete pleasure to meet you, sweetheart.'  
'And these are....come on out kids, don't be shy...these are our children' he said as the three children climbed steadily out of the car.  
'This is Ben, Luke and Sophie.' he said pointing to each kid in turn. 'Kids, this is your sister.'

'Hey...guys.' Naomi said smiling and giving a slight wave.  
The boys gave a shy wave, and Sophie ran forwards and hugged Naomi around the knees.  
Sophie seemed to be about 5, the others seemed to be around 9 and 10.

She bent down slightly, and gave Sophie a hug before standing back up, biting her thumb.  
Naomi looked across at Dylan and the girl standing beside him.  
'Nay, this is my fiancee, Holly; Hol, this is my sister, Naomi.'

Naomi walked across and reached out her hand to the woman.  
As she walked closer she saw she was heavily pregnant.

Naomi smiled slightly as she saw the bump.  
'And this is my child...'

She continued walking forwards towards Holly.  
'Do you mind if I...-'  
'No, course not.'  
She reached out her hand and placed it onto Holly's bump.

Instantly, the baby kicked in anticipation of Naomi's touch.  
'Aw, I think she likes you.' Holly said softly, adding her own palm to her bump.  
'It's a she?' Naomi questioned.  
'Well, we don't know that for certain, but I think so. Dyl thinks its to be a boy.' she added with a smile.

Naomi laughed and turned away back to the house.  
'You guys want to come in? Excuse the mess...mum's been away for a few days and...I'm not very tidy.' Naomi said tongue in cheek.

They followed her into the house. The boys stayed behind and checked the cars were locked.

'It's different.' Dylan said as he walked through the house to the living room.  
'Yeah, we made a point of decorating...after you both left.' Naomi said biting her lip.

She set about making cups of tea and glasses of orange squash; making sure to give the kids plastic cups.  
'I'll...just...let my mum know.' she said taking the phone into the kitchen.

'Hello. Mum...you need to come home, we've got visitors.'  
'What? No...Mum, you need to come home..'  
'You wouldnt believe me if I told you...'  
'Dad and Dyl, and their family.'

The line went quiet.

'Mum?'  
'Hello?'  
She heard a brief response before the phone hung up.'We're on our way back.'

Naomi hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.  
'Kids. Settle down' Helena said sharply.  
Ben and Luke were clamouring over the sofa.  
Sophie was sat on her mothers lap.

Dylan stood up, and walked to the door frame.  
'Oh my god. It's still here.' he said smiling.

Along the door frame were little lines where he and Naomi were measured every birthday.  
Naomi was on the left, Dylan on the right.

'So..how long has it been since you two saw each other?' Holly asked.  
'I left when I was 16...which was 9 years ago...which would make Nay...around 7.'  
Holly nodded and smiled.

'How old are you now, Naomi?' she enquired.  
'16. 17 next month' Naomi added.

'May 14th.' her father informed.

Naomi turned her head around.  
'You remembered?'  
'Just because I left doesnt mean I forgot about you, Naomi.'  
'Well...you didnt send cards or anything...' she said.  
'I did up until you were 9. Then your mother told me not to anymore..'

'Talking of your mother, where is she at the minute?' Naomi's father asked.  
'Shes staying at this fancy hotel in Gloucester with Keiron. She said she's coming back, so she shouldnt be long.'

'She doing alright, Nay?' Dylan asked.  
'Better than she was...' Naomi considering whether to say anymore.  
Biting her lip, she agreed to tell the truth. 'She was in pieces when you left, Dyl. I had to fix her. I was 7..' Naomi said protectively.

Her mother and her went through some patchy times but they always came through for each other in the end.  
She was very very protective of her.

The car pulled up outside, and backfired.  
Gina rushed in, and smiled broadly at the sight of her son and ran to hug him.  
Keiron hovered into the doorway, and smiled at the family.

Naomi appreciated how hard this is for Keiron.  
It's hard for her more, but it was definately uncomfortable.

Her phone beeped in her pocket.

1 new message.

'really sorry about anna. i swear i didnt know she knew. hope you're alright. we're going clubbing tonight at Fued. really hope you can '

Naomi went to type back but was distracted by Ben dropping his orange squash all over the sofa.  
She dived up, and damped a cloth from the kitchen.

She patted at the sofa attempting to get the worst out.

'Naomi. Could you set the spare rooms up.'  
Naomi complied and climbed her way up the stairs.

This was the one advantage of having such a big house with so little people.  
You never had to struggle for space.  
Even if half of your family turns up unexpectedly.

Anna was sat in the twins room.  
She had got the floor and a duvet.  
Her parents were in Jenna and Rob's bed.  
And Jenna and Rob were on the sofas.  
James was in his room with Gordon McPherson sleeping over.  
They were talking loudly and playing on James's Xbox  
Katie was in the shower presumably washing the pervy guy from her skin.

'So why didnt Naomi turn up?' Anna asked Emily who'd just walked into the room.  
'Don't know. I dont have a text or anything.' she said holding her phone that she retreived back from Katie.  
Katie had since deleted the message from Emily's phone.

'I didnt mean to make things awkward.' Anna admitted.  
'I know you didnt. I just...dont think she wanted people to know yet.' Emily sighed throwing herself onto the bed.

'We'll go over tomorrow morning, and talk it out with her.' Anna smiled.  
Emily murmured a sigh of relief and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Katie wandered in a few minutes later to see both Emily and Anna fast asleep.  
Anna was smacking her lips in her sleep.  
Emily was mumbling.

Katie climbed herself into bed and turned off her bedside light.  
She closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to carry her off.

Her ears pricked up as Emily's voice grew louder.

She made various different sounds.  
Before she made one very clear sound.  
'Naomi.'


	21. Chapter 21

Morning came faster than usual.  
Katie was buried under her duvet.  
Anna was still fast asleep on the floor; sucking her thumb.  
Emily bounced to her feet and looked in her mirror.  
She stood sideways and sighed.  
'I'm getting fat.' she said under her breath; prodding at her non existant stomach fat.

She reached into her wardrobe; palmed a top and skirt and slid her draw open and pulled out some underwear.  
Walking into the bathroom she climbed into the shower washing her pains away.

She made her way downstairs and was met by her father who was sat down reading the paper.  
He looked across as he saw the shadow making it's way downstairs.  
'Morning, Emmykins.' he said with a broad grin.  
'Hey, daddy.' she said childlike.

'Whats wrong? You've not been yourself recently.' Rob said protectively.  
She bit her lip and proceeded to shrug her shoulders.  
'Come here, Emmy.' he said throwing his newspaper to the side and patting at his knees.

Emily walked upto her father and slid on to his lap.  
She buried her head into the crook of his neck and began to sob.

'Hey, hey. Stop that. What's upsetting you?' he asked concernedly.  
He brushed the hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

He then kissed her forehead and asked again. 'You can tell me anything.'

She mumbled into his neck. 'Daddy, I'm gay.'  
She stiffened as she awaited his reaction.

He wrapped both of his arms around her carefully, and kissed her head.  
'You're my little girl. That's all that matters. Gay, Straight, Murderer, Liverpool fan, Politician. None of that stuff matters. You're my girl, and thats all.'

Emily smiled and allowed a tear to roll down her face.  
'So...does anyone know, Katie or your mum...James?'  
'No...Anna does...she kinda worked it out...but noone else.'  
'Okay. Well. It's our secret, kid.' he smiled. 'until you're ready to tell everyone else.'  
'Thanks, Daddy. I love you.'  
'I love you too, kiddo.'

'Funny that.'  
'What is?' Emily said climbing herself off of his lap.  
'How we don't see things at the time even though when you know and look back; they're obvious.'  
'Obvious?' she asked.  
'When you were little. You remember the barbies you had. You and Katie both had 20...' he smiled remembering.  
'We used to line them up along the floor.' Emily added reminiscing.

'Yeah, well Katie's were perfectly dressed. She even made sure she used the blowdryer on them...colour coordinated shoes...do you remember?' he asked chuckling.  
'Yeah...' she laughed  
'Do you remember yours?' he asked.  
'Not really. It was a long time ago.' she bit her lip wondering what her father was going to say.  
'Yours were always undressed. You'd take their clothes off and fold them up in a pile.' he laughed  
'Oh, god, really? I dont remember that..' she said laughing.

'It's quite funny how you and Katie are twins. You're the same in looks, height, weight...but you have nothing in common.'  
'It's like we're not related.' Emily laughed. 'We were best friends.' she added biting her lip.

'Yeah, couldnt seperate you, not even to go to the toilet. Then...you just...changed. You both went your own ways.'  
'She got scary.' Emily grinned.  
'That she did. I'm even scared sometimes. Don't tell her though.' he said motioning a zip against his mouth.  
'She does love you though, kiddo. You mean the world to her.'

'She does to me too...but...she needs to stop thinking of me as her. I'm me.'  
'That you are, kiddo. I'm proud of you.' he added before standing up and picking up his keys.  
'Best get to work. They're not gonna get Fitch if I dont open up.' he said before kissing his daughter once more on the forehead.

As soon as the door slammed shut a figure was creeping down the stairs.  
It was Anna in her pyjamas.  
'You ready to go now, Emsy?'  
'Now? It's still early. And you're in your pyjamas..'  
'Well. We'll be driving home in an hour or so. And I can easily get changed.' she said rolling her eyes.

'But...'  
'Stop putting it off.'  
'Ugh, fine. Get dressed. I'll get some money for the bus.'

Within 20 minutes the pair were stood at the drive of the Campbells.  
Emily was biting her knuckle. She was nervous.  
Obviously Naomi didnt want to talk to her. That's why she hadn't bother to text her.

'Come on, Em.' Anna said taking her hand and walking her up the drive.  
She knocked three sharp knocks and waited.

Two figures came to the door straight away.  
They were dressed in their coats and shoes.

'Oh, hello thar missy Fitch..and I dont know you...but hello.'  
'Oh, Emily isnt it.' Gina added after Keiron smiling widely at Emily.

Emily nodded and smiled.  
'This is my cousin Anna...is Naomi around?'  
'She's still in bed at the minute...go up and knock on the door, sweetie...'

'Thanks!' Emily smiled and squeezed past.  
There were people in the living room.  
A few  
Anna smiled. 'Cool beard.' she complimented Keiron before following Emily up the stairs.

Emily hovered on the stairs trying to remember which room it was.  
She decided on the far door.  
She knocked gently, and was greeted by Naomi's voice. 'HANG ON.'

Emily and Anna sniggered to each other and waited on the landing.  
The door adjacent to them opened and a tall man exited.  
He caught their eye and grinned at them. 'Ay up' he said before rushing downstairs

Naomi's door opened and she stood there bleery eyed in her dressing gown.  
'Oh....hi...' she said, her eyes lighting up.

She opened the door wider and beckoned them to enter.  
She shut the door behind them before diving to make her bed and open her curtains and window.

'Sorry...just woke up.' she muttered before rubbing her eyes fiercely.  
Emily smiled at the beauty.

Anna had no time for such niceness and got straight to the point.  
'Why didnt you come yesterday? You couldn't have text or anything?' she said angrily.

'What? Oh..the club. I did text.' she said with a yawn.  
'No...I didnt get a text.' Emily added confused.

'I text you like...11 or something. As you can see downstairs, I've been busy here.'  
'Texts just dont not send, Naomi.' Anna added rudely.

Naomi rolled her eyes and reached out for her phone.  
She pressed a combination of buttons and passed the phone over.

'Delivery Report.' Naomi said as Anna took the phone from her.

Emily bit her lip. 'I didnt get it though.' she frowned. 'Sorry.'

'So...you just came to yell at me for not texting you. You think that little of me, Em?'  
'No...it's not that...we just thought...you'd be avoiding us because of the...thing.'  
'I dont care if Anna knows or not, Emily.'  
Emily bit her lip and nodded.

'So...who's downstairs? Your mum got more strangers living in?' Emily said changing the subject.  
'No actually...I got home last night...and they were on the 's my brother and his girlfriend...and my dad and his family.'  
'Your dad?!' Emily said gasping.  
'Yeah...'  
'Wow...that must be pretty cool.'  
'Mhm...Anna...I kinda need to have a word with Em, a minute...' Naomi hinted.  
'Uh..yeah, I should...get back home anyways. Got enough for the bus, Em?'  
'Yeah...should have. Thanks...Anna..'  
'Welcome' she said before exiting the room.

'So...'  
'So...'  
Naomi walked forward and planted a kiss on Emily's lips.  
'What was that for?' Emily smiled.  
'Because, I love you.'  
'Awh, I guess I'll have to say it back now...out of pity.' Emily mocked.  
Naomi pouted.  
'Awh. I'm joking! I love you too.' she smiled.

Emily's phone beeped in her pocket.

1 new message from Katie.  
where r u?

'Katie.' Emily muttered.  
'What? Is she okay?'  
'Yeah..no..it's not that.'  
'Katie had my phone yesterday at the club. What exactly did you say?'

Naomi picked up her phone and looked at her text history.

'Shit. I said I love you...bollocks.'  
'Katie probably saw it...and deleted it.'  
'Why though?'  
'Well, she doesnt like you? And if she saw you say you love me...then...she'd want you away from me...I guess.'  
'I'm sorry.' she said biting her lip.

'Don't be. I told my dad I was gay this morning...'  
'What? Really?'  
'Yeah, he was amazing about it.'  
'Well, that's good.'  
'Yeah, it's great.' Emily said taking Naomi's hand. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Doesn't matter. I'll tell you later.' Naomi smiled. 'How long before you have to leave?'  
'A while...I think. Why?' Emily asked.

Naomi didnt reply but instead climbed aboard Emily.  
She matched her lips with hers.  
As the kissing got more and more heated, Naomi pushed Emily down onto the bed.  
Her hands slid up the top of her shirt.  
Emily's hands on the back of Naomi's back.

'Wait..wait.' Emily said pulling away.  
'What?' Naomi asked confused.  
'Let's...just take it slow.' Emily said giggling.  
'Sorry...you just have that effect on me.' Naomi said tongue in cheek.  
'Well. I know it must be hard to keep your hands off of me. I am rather sexy.'  
'Too right.'  
Naomi climbed off Emily, and lay beside her.

'Actually...the thing I was going to tell you...you're not gonna like it...'  
'I'm not?'  
'Doubt it.'

Emily leant up and looked down at Naomi. 'Go for it.' she said frowning slightly.  
Naomi climbed up and matched her eyes with Emily's.  
She turned away and looked at the floor.

'I'm gonna be leaving...for a while...'  
'Oh...for a week? Or two?'  
'For...six...weeks' Naomi said afraid of Emily's response.  
'Six? where are you going? Why?' Emily said snapping.  
'My dad owns an apartment in Cyprus...they're all going for the baby. Holly's going to be having the baby there...they asked me to go...'  
Emily watched Naomi with teary eyes.  
'I said yes...because they're my family. I want to get to know them more...'  
'Oh.'  
'Yeah...we can write, and text and ring and email and webcam and IM each other. It's not like we wont see each other.'  
Naomi said trying to make Emily feel better.  
'When are you going?'  
'....Tuesday...'  
'Two fucking days? This is fucking great.' Emily said getting to her feet.  
'Hey...It's gonna be alright. We can do this...you know that I need to go...I need to know where I came from. Who I came from.'  
Naomi walked back upto Emily, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Emily held Naomi's neck, wishing the kiss could last forever but she knew what she was about to do.  
She remembered the taste of her lips. The feeling of her lips against hers for the last time.

'No..we cant.'  
'What? Em...we're gonna be okay...we can do this.'  
'No..'  
'What? Em..' Naomi said frantically taking Emily's hand.  
Emily removed her hand from Naomi's grip.  
'I cant spend six weeks without you...I cant...I wont.'  
'Em..wait...'  
'We're over, Nay..'

Emily walked over the door and shut it behind her.  
She ran down the stairs and down the road tears blurring her vision.

Naomi stood in her room in the exact spot she was left in.  
She collapsed onto her bed.  
Her tears began flowing faster and faster.  
Soon she was struggling to breathe and choking on her own tears.  
Emily wasn't supposed to leave her.


	22. Chapter 22

The two days were over in a flash.  
Emily had spent the past few days trying her hardest to forget Naomi existed.  
Her eyes were permenently stained red.  
She wasn't herself.  
She needed a release from the power Naomi held over her.

She joined Katie clubbing, wearing the sluttiest outfit she could find.  
She danced with drunk and lecherous boys; their hands making it everywhere over her body, not caring it's in public.  
Emily didnt care. She just wanted the void left by Naomi filled.

Naomi spent the past two days packing.  
She was broken.  
Her heart ached every minute, a little bit more than it ached the minute before.  
She was leaving at 4 this afternoon; the plane was leaving at 6.  
She lay on her bed, nothing left to pack.  
She didnt want things to end like this.  
But obviously, Emily did.

Gina and Keiron were also packed.  
They had decided to get away, but only for a week.  
The Campbell family, old and new, bar Naomi, were gathered downstairs with their suitcases ready to go.

Naomi was still on her bed thinking of the only thing she could; Emily.  
She went through her phone looking at all of her photos of herself and Emily.  
Her eyes leaked as she saw her favourite picture.

They were laying on the bed gazing at each other.  
Emily had decided to take it in the spur of the moment.  
It was a little blurry, but it was Naomi's favourite.  
She loved how happy they looked together.

Before she knew it, Gina was calling up the stairs; it was time to leave.  
The three cars were packed and ready to go to the airport.  
The left the house, and locked up.  
Emily's road and house were on the way to the airport.  
Glancing out of the window, she looked across at Emily's house; through her bedroom window.  
Praying to see the redhead once more.  
Wishing she'd see the car and come rushing out begging to stop the car.

Emily was lying on her bed.  
She was reading Great Expectations  
The book Naomi was reading in Paris.  
Not reading - Looking at the pages hoping to read but entirely being consumed by thoughts of Naomi

Her eyes began watering as she remembered the magic that had happened in Paris.  
She knew Naomi was perfect for her.  
She knew exactly how lucky she was having her.  
She jumped as a figure walked through her door.  
Rob came in, and sat on the edge of her bed.

Katie was at Danny's and James was at school for the last day this year.  
They were alone.  
Anna, May and Brian had left the day Emily broke up with Naomi.  
Anna had spent the last few minutes in Bristol trying to console Emily.  
Ever since she's been texting Emily making sure she was coping alright.

'This Emily is different to the Emily that opened her heart a few days ago.' Rob said softly.  
'Yeah. That Emily's gone.'  
'Gone?...Katie told me about you in the clubs. With the boys...she's worried about you.'  
'She's worried because I'm dancing with boys? That's a joke.' Emily snapped.  
'She's worried because it's not you...what's changed?'

Katie felt bad about deleting the text.  
She hated Naomi, but the effect she had on her sister was overwhelming.  
Naomi made her happy. Even Katie could see that.  
She wouldnt admit it though.

'I'm in love.'  
'And that's a bad thing?' he laughed.  
'It is now.'  
'Explain, darling.' he said lying on her bed with her.  
'I...I was dating this girl...she's amazing...perfect.'  
'Yeah...'  
'And...she's going away....for six weeks...and I'm totally in love with her...with everything she does...but. I couldnt deal with being so far away from her for so long.'

'You broke up with her?'  
'Yeah. I regret it though.'  
'Then fix it? It's never too late.'  
'It is though. She's leaving this afternoon....her plane leaves about 6...or something.'

Rob lifted his arm and checked his watch.  
'We should have time to get to the airport if we leave now.'  
'She wont forgive me. There's no point.'  
'Theres always a 's not over until it's over.' He said climbing off of the bed. 'Get yourself ready. I'll drive you.'

Emily climbed up and sorted her hair in the mirror.  
She added her makeup, and grabbed her shoes.  
She had no idea what she was going to say.

The roadtrip there was silent.  
Emily was concentrating on what she was going to say if and when she saw Naomi.  
Rob was silent.  
He was nervous for his daughter.  
He broke the speedlimit frequently and narrowly avoided a pileup.  
Eventually he got there and parked outside the departures entrance.  
'Go get her, kid.'  
'Thanks Daddy.' she said before opening the door and sprinting through the automatic doors.

She looked frantically around.  
She found it difficult searching through the crowds of people.  
Especially because she was so short.  
She ran to the desk checking for the flight details.

'Spain, France, Greece, Malta, Turkey, Cyprus!'

She ran along the desk to the Check In for the Cyprus flight.

She searched for Naomi along the queues.  
'Fuck'

Naomi was nowhere to be seen.  
Emily couldn't go any further without a ticket.  
She hung her head before walking back to the doors.

She had failed.  
She was too late.  
Naomi had already left.

Or had she?

Katie dialled Emily's phone frantically.  
It rang over and over with no reply.  
Katie felt bad about the text.  
She knew Emily was hurting.  
As her twin, she could feel the pain herself.

She had wanted to confess to Emily that she knew about her and Naomi.  
That she knew and accepted their love.  
That she loved her little sister no matter what.

Emily's phone continued ringing.  
Emily picked up her phone frantically, praying it was Naomi

Incoming call from Katie.

She denied the call and hung her head, searching for the exit.  
Her father was waiting outside on the yellow lines.  
He was being cautioned by a man in a bright yellow overcoat.

As she turned to the exit a figure caught her eye.  
Keiron and Gina were standing hand in hand waiting to put their luggage through the scanner at the far end of the hotel.  
She saw a flicker of blonde in front of them.  
She ran to her left.

'NAOMI'

Gina and Keiron turned to face the source of the voice.  
Emily continued to run towards them.  
Naomi heard the voice and walked back to her parents; seeing who the voice was.

She froze as she saw the red blur moving towards her.  
Naomi ran back up the queue towards the girl.  
Seconds later they met each other.  
Naomi stood staring into the teary chocolate eyes.  
Emily was out of breath - She had no idea what she was going to say.

She looked behind Naomi's body and spotted her family watching.  
Emily really hadnt thought this through.  
Maybe Naomi didnt want to be out yet.  
How would Naomi explain this afterwards?

She decided to say it all the only way she knew how.  
Emily stepped forward and took Naomi's face in her hand  
She kissed her lips passionately; wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck.  
Naomi returned the kisses back passionately, before pulling away.

Her entire family was stood behind her watching the events unfold.  
Her mother was smiling, her hands were resting above her own heart.

Emily rested her head against Naomi's and closed her eyes.  
'God, I'm so sorry. I fucked us up. I love you. So much' Emily confessed crying.  
'I love you too.' Naomi said stroking her cheek with her thumb.

'I think...I just outted you...' Emily said afraid.  
'I told you Em. I dont care if people know about us. I'm proud of being gay. I'm proud of loving you.'  
Emily responded with another kiss to Naomi's lips.

'I cant go...I cant...I have to stay.' Naomi confessed.  
'What? No...you go. We'll be alright.' Emily insisted.  
'No...I'm staying here with you. I need to....hang on.' she said removing her hand from Emily's face.  
She bit her lip and faced her family.

Her mother was in tears; not because her daughter was gay.  
Because her daughter was in love.  
Because her daughter wasn't ashamed to do the right thing.

Naomi walked back upto them, and held her mother.  
'I'm so proud of you, Nay.' she admitted holding her tightly.  
Naomi smiled, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Dylan walked upto her and gave her a kiss.  
He wiped the tear from her face.  
'Don't cry kiddo. Big girls don't cry, right.'  
Naomi sniffed and nodded wiping her eyes.

'I..cant go..I need to stay...is that okay.' Naomi asked.  
She turned back to face Emily.  
Her arms were folded, and she was watching Naomi from a distance.  
She was still crying.  
She daren't go over to them - being as she corrupted the girl in the first place.  
They both smiled at each other.

'Yeah...you should go love.' Gina said smiling.  
'I'll go get your bag.' Dylan said walking off.

'My suitcase...'  
'We'll get it when we get to Cyprus, and bring it back with us...You've got enough clothes to wear until then...?'  
'A few. I packed pretty much everything.' Naomi said sniffing.

Naomi took her bag off Dylan and smiled.  
'Here...take this. Get some more clothes.' Naomi's father offered, giving her his credit card.  
'Dad, I cant.'  
'Yes, you can. You deserve it. Just...say it's all the birthday presents and christmas presents I missed giving you over the years.'  
Naomi bit her lip before taking it.  
'Thank you...'

Emily started to slowly walk over to the Campbells.  
Gina spotted her, and brought her into a hug.  
'Thank you, Emily.' she said.  
'For what?' Emily laughed still trying not to cry.  
'For this. ' she said pointing to Naomi's smile. 'I've not seen this for 16 years.'  
Naomi blushed at her mothers confession.

'Okay...have a great time...' she said to everyone giving them a wave goodbye.  
'You too. Be careful. We'll ring everyday!' Gina said.  
'We should go...we're holding everyone up...' Keiron said moving forwards. 'Dont wanna delay the flight.'

Naomi gave her family one last hug before linking hands with Emily and walking towards the exit.

'Interesting day.' Emily admitted laughing.  
'Eventful.' Naomi said swinging their linked hands.

'Daddy. Why was she kissing another girl?' Ben asked  
'Because she's in love, son.'


End file.
